Mine
by captain ty
Summary: She was his, she just didn't know it yet.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: No disrespect is meant toward the real Band of Brothers, this story is more in line with the mini-series. I own nothing except Alana and Sara.

Hello Ladies, yes I'm back. I know before I get the death threats about finishing Some Day...I've found the thumb drive...yes I hear all of you cheering now and my Internet for the house will be up this weekend. I promise it will be finished by the end of next week. However, while you're waiting maybe you would kindly read this story and see what you think. Big hello to some ladies out there who I PM, looking forward to your insights on this one. :)

Prologue

Alana looked around her bedroom one last time to ensure she wasn't leaving anything. She wouldn't be returning. She had argued with her grandparents to allow her to stay, but they insisted they wanted her safe.

"Lana, I know you don't believe this but we're doing this for your own good. We know what is coming and we want you to have a normal life."

Alana turned to face her Grandmother; she suddenly looked old and so sad. She'd lived with her Grandparents for the last seven years, since her parents died. Sighing she picked up her bag and headed for the door.

"Grandmother, what will you and Grandfather do? There has to be another way."

Her Grandmother pulled her into an embrace for the last time. "Child I only wish there was, but something terrible is happening to this country and if war does come, I want you far from here. We survived the last one, we'll survive this and when it is over you can return."

Releasing her Granddaughter she watched as she left the house to begin the long journey that would take her far from them. Yes it hurt, but they wanted their Granddaughter safe and the best way to do that was send her to America. Yes, she would be safe in there.

Chapter 1

_The smell of grass was sweet in the air and the sun was just warm enough to make you relax. She was really enjoying her nap here by the river. Her Grandmother had released her from her chores and now she could stay here next to the river. Alana…her Grandmother was calling she must have slept longer than she thought. Alana….Alana where are you….Lana…._

The hand landing on her shoulder jolted her back into reality. "Lana I've been calling you for ten minutes, what are you thinking about?"

Alana pulled herself from the daze she'd been in and turned to face her friend Sara. "I really don't know. I guess the weather was just so nice and well I don't know…but any way, what was it that you needed?"

Sara dropped down beside Alana on the bench. They were currently occupying one of several benches scattered around the open field. The field was normally used for units to hold formation and physically training, but at noon on a Friday the field was currently empty. Normally the two women ate their lunch here, but today Sara had been caught doing notes from an earlier meeting and had missed lunch all together.

"Well I was on my way to the bathroom when I heard Colonel Sink yelling your name. No one could find you so I figured you were still here."

Quickly grabbing her lunch items Lana quickly took off across the field yelling a 'thank you' as she went.

Mumbling about the lack of planning or care on the part of any male, Lana speed up in an effort to make it to Fox Company, drop off the packet she was carrying and still make the last bus back into town.

She'd worked for Colonel Sink for a year and had enjoyed the job. Sink had been so pleased with her work that he had brought her from Georgia to England with him. Yet, for as wonderful as the job was and as much as she liked him, it was times like this when she wanted to kill him. _Come on, did he not understand that she didn't make enough money to take a taxi if she missed the bus_? Sighing she decided to worry about the money later and right now concentrate on making that bus.

Rounding the final corner in what could be called a run, if she hadn't been wearing high heels, she collided with an object that was not moving, but instead, knocked her to the ground.

The man she collided with didn't seem to be phased, however all the papers she had been carrying were scattered over the ground. That definitely meant she would be missing the bus today.

"You know you really need to look where you're going lady, next time pay attention."

Lana sat in shock watching the Soldier walk off without even offering to help. That was the final confirmation she needed that men were jerks. Sighing she began to gather up her papers when a pair of shoes entered her view.

"You know I've always thought women would fall at my feet one day but I really never thought it would come true."

Following the feet up to the voice, Alana found herself meeting a pair of very amused dark brown eyes.

"Yes, well I wouldn't be in this position if a _man_ hadn't knocked me here, then he had the nerve to tell me to watch where I'm going and then…"

"Whoa, sorry, here let me help you. Never let it be said that Lewis Nixon didn't come to a distressed woman's aid."

Taking a deep breath, Alana composed herself. She really shouldn't be taking it out on him; after all he was now helping her. "Look, I'm really sorry it's been a rather long day and" after glancing down at her watch, "I've just missed the last bus."

Taking back her papers she allowed him to pull her to her feet. "Well thanks so much Lieutenant Nixon for the help but I need to deliver these before everyone disappears."

Nix watched her walk away for a moment before calling out, "hey, wait and I'll escort you." After a moment of walking together in silence, "so I've told you my name but I don't think I caught yours?"

Alana smiled, "I don't believe that I gave it Lieutenant, however because you were kind enough to help me. It's Alana Meyer. Most people call me Lana though."

Stopping in the middle of the street and making a huge production of it, Nixon presented his hand. "Well it's very nice to meet you Lana and since I feel somewhat responsible for you missing the bus, what with me being a man and all, I would like to offer you a ride home in a very nice Army furnished conveyance."

Lana actually found herself struggling to hold back the laughter. "Are you always like this or are you just trying to cheer me up? Either way, I would love a ride home just let me run these in and drop them with the clerk."

Watching Lana enter the building Nixon now had to think about was how he was going to talk Dick out of his jeep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright 'miss I'm never late', just where have you been and with who?" Sara currently stood blocking the door with her hands on hips, looking very much like an annoyed mother.

"You know why I'm late and besides who left you in charge. Last time I checked, I didn't require a chaperone." Lana side stepped Sara and moved to the couch. Dropping on it, she quickly removed her shoes and began to rub her aching feet.

Sitting down beside her Sara gave her best sad puppy face; her sea green eyes misted over like she had tears in them.

"I'm sorry, I just got worried when you weren't home at your normal time and then I heard the jeep pull up."

Lana watched in silent amusement as Sara struggled internally to find a way to ask the question she was dying to ask.

Lana let her struggle a few seconds more before helping her out. "Okay 'miss I have to know everything' I was brought home by Lieutenant Lewis Nixon, who by the way prefers to be called Nix or Lew, and here is a little something extra just for you. There is a party tomorrow night and we've been invited. Now does that satisfy your curiosity?"

"Really, and we're invited? That's fabulous. Ever since we got here there has been nothing to do but work." Sara was practically bouncing on the couch at the prospect of something exciting to do.

Laughing Lana headed up to bed, hoping that by tomorrow she could muster the excitement for a party.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lana sat at the table with Dick Winters and they were currently watching Nixon and Sara dance. The interesting thing of all of this was that as soon as Nixon met Sara he had fallen for her and her for him, which left Dick and Lana to keep each other company for the rest of the night.

"You know they do make a good couple don't you think?" Lana smiled watching her friend dance.

Dick smiled in response, "yeah that is probably the happiest I've seen Nix since we got to England. Too bad they didn't meet soon as I'm sure time is running out."

Lana bit her lower lip. She'd heard the proposed date from briefings with she'd had to attend with Sink, and time was running out, in less than a week to be exact. _Too bad, her and Nix really do make a cute couple._

Sighing she patted Dick on the shoulder and stood. "Well I'm heading back, yesterday was a real nightmare and I'm still tired today. Tell Nix to have Sara home by curfew."

Dick stood, "yes, I'll let him know. I'm sure he'll love that. Are you sure you don't want me to escort you home?"

"No, that's okay, you stay and enjoy yourself. I sure it's perfectly safe as almost everyone is here. Have a nice night Dick."

He was bored. Yeah, that was an understatement, he'd only stepped into the party to grab a drink, and now he was standing with his back to the bar watch couples float across the floor together. It might have been funny had it not been so sad, watching Soldiers make promises they had no way of knowing if they would keep or not.

Shrugging off his dark thoughts, he turned to place him drink on the bar and that's when he saw her. She'd been sitting at a table close to the back that wasn't well lit, but suddenly it seemed a spot light had highlighted her white blond hair like a beacon. She wasn't beautiful in the normal sense of the word, but to him she was stunning.

Glancing to his left and right he realized he'd been staring at her for several minutes. Shaking his head to clear it from the daze he was in, that's when he noticed she was sitting with Dick Winters. Perfect, that would give him the introduction that he needed.

Studying them for a minute to be sure they weren't together but merely sharing a table, he was relieved to see by their body language that they weren't a couple.

Turning to face the bar, he finished his drink and set the empty glass down. Taking a deep breath he turned to face the room and realized she was gone. He'd missed his chance.

As she stepped out into the cool night air she paused for a moment and looked at the sky. This was the first clear night they had had in over a week and with the blackout in effect, the stars were stunning. Nights like this reminded her of nights at her Grandparents farm. Sighing at their beauty and the sadness that had suddenly filled her, she turned and headed back to the house.

"Hey there sweetheart, I know you are looking for me."

The drunken Soldier coming out of the dark alley startled her and she choose to ignore him and keep on walking hoping he was too drunk to bother with her. But his sudden reappearance directly in her path told her he might not be as drunk as she first thought.

"Come on beautiful, someone left you all alone, well never fear Davy is going to make it all better."

Suppressing the surge of fear that ran through her, Lana squared her shoulders and prepared to face the enemy.

"Actually _Davy_ no one left me alone, I choose to be alone, so if you would kindly move out of my way." Moving to pass around him, Lana could only gasp as the man grabbed her arm and pulled her into the closest alley.

The cold of the brick pressed against her front, scrapping the side of her face. While Davy was pressed into her back, currently kissing her neck and whispering how much she was going to enjoy being with him.

When she felt his hand pulling at her skirt she knew this called for quick action. Praying that her aim wasn't off, she brought her heel down on top of his foot, feeling it sink into the top of his foot.

He released her just long enough for Lana to push off the wall and attempt to escape. She was almost there when the vicious pull on her hair dragged her back into the alley.

"You stupid bitch you're going to pay for that."

She had no time to prevent the blow to her face and was knocked to the ground. Lana tried to wipe the tears from her eyes and focus her thoughts. She had to get out of this before he really did something serious. All her thoughts were stopped with another pull on her hair that brought her back to her feet.

"So you think you're too good for me, well we'll see about that won't we."

Some where in the back of her dazed mind, Lana heard the ripping of her dress and felt his hands on her body, even though she knew she should be doing something to stop this, the ringing in her head wouldn't stop enough to let her focus on a plan of action.

He was on his way back to base when the noise from the alley drew his attention. It hadn't sound like a dog or cat, it almost sound like a woman crying. Stepping into the alleyway he let his eyes adjust and then spotted a couple about half way down the alley.

He was about to leave, thinking it was just a Soldier and his girl looking for a private place, but then he realized something wasn't right. The female appeared to be slightly unsteady on her feet and her arms were hanging limp at her side. These were definitely not the signs of a female enjoying the situation.

"Soldier, I think you need to step away from the lady."

When the Soldier turned to face him he was surprised to see that it was one of his own Sergeants, and he was very drunk. He took a moment to glance over at the female and in that one glance his hand was moving to pull his weapon before he could stop himself.

The front of her dress had been torn open and one side of her face was showing bruises and traces of blood. The moon had raised just enough to cast a dim light into the alley which was reflected off the white blond of her hair, it was his mystery lady from the dance.

Keeping his weapon focused on the Sergeant, "miss, I need you to move behind me."

Lana pushed herself off the wall and started toward the other man, keeping herself close to the wall so that his weapon stayed focused on Davy. When she was almost even with him she finally looked up and met the eyes of her savior.

Even though he hadn't looked at her, the coldness in his eyes made her stop walking. For a moment she almost thought she might be safer with Davy.

The lady had stopped walking, what the hell was she doing? A quick glance at her face caused him conflicting emotions. The first was confusion as to why she had stopped, then anger at the site of the bruises standing out in clear relief against her pale face.

Using one hand, he unbuttoned his jacket and removed it without taking his eyes of the Soldier. Holding the jacket out to her, "here miss, put this on. You look a little cold."

He felt her hand slide over his and it felt like ice. The quiet thank you was barely heard as she slid past him. He heard her footsteps heading out of the alley he could only assume she was heading home. Now he could focus all his attention on the Sergeant in front of him.

Quietly slipping in the back door, Lana stood still for a moment to determine if she was alone, which thankfully was the case. Removing her shoes, she quickly ran up the stairs to her room.

Glancing at the clock, she realized the entire event had only taken thirty minutes, to her it seemed like it had been a life time. The reflection in the mirror wasn't pretty; the bruise under the cuts could clearly be seen and would only be worse tomorrow.

Undressing for bed she threw the dress into the closet and her mood only went from bad to worse as she realized her favorite dress was now ruined. Before climbing into bed she picked the jacket up and searched for anything that might tell her who to return it to. Finding nothing she sighed and moved to lay it back in the chair when the smell reached her nose.

Pulling the jacket back to her face she could smell the warm spicy smell that permeated the collar. She had been so upset before she'd failed to notice it till now. The smell reminded her of sandalwood, one of her favorites. Putting the jacket back down and crawling into bed, her last thought was how wonderful her savior probably smelled in person.

**Well look what I did, left you guess who he is. The good news is most of Chapter 2 is written, just needs some more work...any guess out there? Thanks again for all the reviews on my other stories and looking forward to comments on this one.**

**Captain Ty**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: No disrespect to the real Band of Brothers and what they accomplished. I own nothing except Alana and Sara

Big thanks to those of you who reviewed and put on alerts for the story. Those of you who have read my other works may find this one slower and told in a different way. Don't lose heart out there, we will get to the romance, but I believe good things come to those who wait and anticipation adds to the enjoyment. Keep the reviews coming, that's how all writers improve their stories and I'm no different.

I think a cookie should be given to ber1719; she got the mystery man correct. Way to go.

Chapter 2

The pounding at her door alerted her that it was morning and that she had overslept. Guess it was a good thing it was Sunday morning.

"Coming, you can stop trying to knock the door down."

Slowly she rolled from the bed, wincing not only at her sore body, but the reflection in the mirror. There was going to be no way to hide the bruise and explanations would be demanded.

When she opened the door, Sara was there with a huge smile on her face that slowly faded when she saw Lana's face.

"Oh my God, what happened, did you run into something?"

Lana laughed and headed back to the bed, "yeah my face hit someone's hand. But let's just say I was lucky with only this. Some Soldier came along and stopped the man from doing much worse." Pausing she frowned over at the jacket in the chair, "you know, I don't even know his name."

"Whose name don't you know, man who attacked you or the one who saved you?"

"Okay, you really need to keep up, the man who saved me of course. I just wish I knew so if nothing else I could return his jacket to him." _And give him a personal thank you._

Sara sat down beside her and quickly examined her face. "Well you won't go to work till this fades enough to cover with make-up. Do you want me to ask around and see if I can find out who he was?"

Lana shook her head, "please don't I would be so embarrassed if someone found out."

Sara bit her lip in concentration, "I got it, you would recognize him if you met him again right?"

Again the negative shake of her head, "the light was so dim I could barely see him, but I'll never forget his eyes, they were so cold." The shiver that passed through her couldn't be controlled. She could still she the almost glowing intensity that had been in his eyes, almost as if they were lit from within.

"Well maybe I could just ask Lew, he seems to know a lot of people."

"Yeah well maybe…if it's just Lew that you talk to that might be okay just don't tell him the details alright, just say I saw someone I might be interested in getting to know. Oh yes, speaking of Lew, how did your night with him go. You guys were pretty close when I left."

The glow that lit Sara's face was unmistakable. She was in love and she'd only spent one night with the man. Lana listened to her friend talk about what a wonderful person he was, how funny, how handsome, in fact she expected to hear that he could turn water to wine just by smiling at it. He had certainly turned her friend into a mushy ball of goo.

But with Sara doing all the talking it gave Lana time to think. She really would like to return the Soldier's jacket, but right now she had no idea where to start. She'd lied to Sara in that she would recognize him if she saw him again. He had been too attractive to just forget, but the coldness in his eyes concerned her. What a shame it would be if a man that looked like he did was just too cold to feel.

Containing her sigh, she focused back on her friend and Sara's new obsession named Lewis Nixon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His temper had reached a new high point. For the last three days he'd torn Aldbourne apart looking for her with no success. They were leaving today so his search would have to wait till he returned to England.

He was aware that people were passing him wishing him luck on the jump and he could only assume he was providing the correct responses, but then again no one was really paying attention. He was so lost in his own thoughts about what could have happened to her and why she had been so hard to find. After all, a woman with that color of hair shouldn't have been forgettable, but apparently this one was. It was almost as if she had gone into hiding.

He was moving through the equipment check of his chalk like a man asleep, relying on his training to carry him through without errors. When he reached the final man he released the breath he had been holding which in turn released some of the tension in his shoulders. That's when he felt it, the hair at the back of his neck was standing on end; he was being watched.

Jerking his head up, his eyes locked with hers instantly. She was standing between Colonel Sink and Nixon with a notebook in her hands and dressed in ODs. From across the way he saw her ice blue eyes widen in surprise then quickly move to fear. Then she quickly slipped to stand behind Nixon blocking his view.

_What the hell was she doing here? Better question was what the hell was she doing wearing ODs and working for Sink?_

With those questions pounding through his brain he didn't even realize he had started to walk toward her till he ran straight into Dick Winters.

Dick grunted at the collision and started to make a joke of it till he looked at the man who had run into him. The look on his face was one of deep concentration that had nothing to do with what was going on around him. While having never been overly friendly and outgoing, he had never completely lost focus of his surroundings.

Dick waved his hand in front of his face to gain his attention. "You okay?"

The hand in front of his face brought him back to the present causing him to shake his head. "No not really. I've been trying to find someone for the last few days with no success and now I've just seen them only to lose them again. I guess that face to face will have to wait till later, oh yeah, sorry about bumping into you."

Dick frowned and looked around them, the planes were in the process of loading up and there was no time to really do anything, but maybe, "hey if you give me his name I'll ask around, Nix seems to know everyone I'm sure he can get you two together."

Jerking his head up, he focused hard on Dick, "I never said it was a man and that's been part of the problem." Then like a flash an idea came to the front of his addled brain. "Hey you may know her name; she was sitting with you at the dance."

Dick smiled, this was going to be easier than he'd thought, "her name is Lana and she's a friend of Nix's. Dick quickly held his hands up in defense when he saw the look on the other man's face. "Seriously, they are just friends; Nix is much more interested in Lana's friend Sara.

He felt himself relax at Dick's words, but when Dick said he would probably be seeing her sooner rather than later, his whole body went on alert. What exactly had that meant?

Dick drew his attention when he hit him in the arm and told him he'd see him on the ground. He knew he responded to him with good luck or something along those lines or at least he hoped that was what he'd said. He had to get his head back in the game or he was going to get either himself or someone else killed.

Trying to suppress the anger he was feeling he glanced back to where he had last seen her, no surprise that she was long gone. The look of total fear on her face when she realized who he was had him totally confused. Why would she be afraid? He'd never done anything except try to help her.

Shaking his head as he headed back toward his plane he tried to sort out his own feelings, why was he angry? Was it at her or at the situation itself? Damn that would have to wait, but he was going to find out what was going on.

Lana pushed away from the building she'd been hiding behind when she heard the first few planes take off. It had taken a while for her heart to slow down. The last person she'd expected to see today was him. Then to have him look at her the same way he'd looked at Davy, well that was even more confusing. Why was he mad at her, did he blame her?

Sighing she started to the long walk back to the office. Sink had wanted some last minute things packed for the trip. What a day, going through the interrogation by Nixon had been exhausting. She should have known that he would question her, but he still didn't know anything, she'd just lied and told him she'd been sick. He'd looked at her like he didn't believe her, but luckily Sink had shown up and distracted him.

She was so tired of lying, and would have given anything to tell the truth, to Nix or anyone for that matter. Dropping into her chair behind her desk she realized there could be no end to the lies, if the truth came out she risked losing everything and she wasn't sure she was ready to face that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's okay, just let it out, you'll feel better when you get it out of your system." Lana tried her best to keep a sympathetic tone in her voice, but having watched Sara puke her guts out all night, it was hard not to laugh. Especially when Sara had made fun of her prior to them boarding the ship for the channel crossing, she couldn't help it if she was afraid of water.

When Sara recovered enough to stand she gave Lana an evil look. "This is so unfair, you are supposed to be the one who is sick not me. I like water, but no I'm the one bent over the railing."

Shrugging Lana leaned over the rail to look at the water below. "I'm sorry, I was actually pretty sure I would be the one who was sick too. Just call it luck that I'm not. But try to look at the bright side, we go ashore in the morning and you'll be back on dry land."

"Oh I know, but somewhere out there Nix has jumped and who knows how long it'll take to find out if he's okay or not."

Lana pulled her friend in for a hug. "Don't you worry about Lewis Nixon; I get the strong feeling that he will survive this whole thing without a scratch on him. Now come on and let's try to get some rest, who knows when we might get another chance."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

D-Day +3 found him walking among his men taking a silent count of the missing, wounded or killed. They still hadn't accounted for all the personnel from the jump and he wasn't really sure that they ever would.

Dropping down next to a wall he took a moment to take off his helmet and run his hands through his hair. Brecourt had been bad, but the results would have been worse had they not taken out the guns. They would be moving out in the next few hours and he'd heard they were heading for Carentan; apparently there was no rest for the wicked.

The arrival of a convoy of trucks drew his attention. The back of the lead truck dropped open and a very small Soldier dropped out the back and began to spin in circles obviously lost. This must be the group of support personnel he'd heard were coming. He was enjoying the show when he saw another Soldier drop down next to the smaller one and place a hand on his shoulder. The arrival of Colonel Sink changed the humor of the situation when the taller Soldier removed their helmet to reveal white blond hair.

He felt the anger starting to rise in him again. Apparently Dick had been correct when he said that he would be seeing her sooner than expected. What had him upset right now was there was no way to get close to her without drawing unwanted attention. Dropping his helmet back on his head and grabbing his weapon he decided it was time to leave the area before he did something stupid.

Lana shifted again on the wooden bench that was passing as a seat. It seemed they had been transferred from one truck to another over the last three days without stopping. Right now she didn't care what she sat on as long as it wasn't moving.

The teeth jarring stop signaled the end of the journey. Thankfully this time when she looked out the back of the truck all she could see was 101st patches. This really was the end. She had to laugh as she watched Sara practically jump out of the back of the truck and begin to spin in circles like a lost puppy. She hadn't seen her move that fast since they left the landing craft and Sara felt she had to kiss the shore, simply because it wasn't moving.

Grabbing their bags she tried to calm Sara down, knowing it would be useless till she found out if Nixon was okay or not.

"Glad ya'll could finally join us."

Lana turned to find Colonel Sink standing behind her with a huge grin on his face. She found it hard not to hug the man, she was just so grateful he was okay.

"Yes sir, three days later and we're finally here. Where do you need us?"

Colonel Sink started to answer when he became distracted by something over her shoulder.

"Well if Nixon would untangle himself from LTC Strayer's secretary maybe we could all get some work done."

Lana turned in time to see Sara and Nix break apart, just in time for Lana to replace her, hugging Nix for all she was worth.

The loud 'humph' from behind them brought them all back into focus.

"Well if you ladies are done molesting my intelligence officer maybe we can get to work. Nix, if it's not too much trouble, could you take Miss Gillium down to see LTC Strayer while I have a word with Miss Meyer?"

Lana smiled and waved as her friends left turning back to Sink and getting a sinking feeling when she saw the serious look on his face.

"Lana, I'm going to ask you something and before you answer, know that you will be doing Nix and me a great service."

The cold shiver that passed down her spine alerted her to what he was going to ask even before the words left his mouth. So instead of waiting for him to say it, she cut him off with her answer.

"Sir, I'll translate, or do whatever it is that is required to assist. I just ask that we keep what I'm doing between the three of us. If people found out there would be questions that would be asked and I'm not ready for that."

Sink nodded, "we can keep it close hold. You are one strong young lady and I promise to keep you safe."

Lana laid her hand on his arm and squeezed. "Thank you sir, but don't make promises that we don't know can be kept."

Taking her bag she headed off the command post to get settled.

**Okay ladies, I've done it again and left you hanging on who he is. I'm sure that Chapter 3 will reveal who he is, hope everyone enjoys the story so far. Most of you will probably guess or cheat and read ber1719's review. **


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: No disrespect to the real Band of Brothers and what they accomplished. I own nothing except Alana and Sara

Big thanks to those of you who reviewed and put on alerts for the story. I hope everyone will be pleased with this chapter. Keep the reviews coming even if you didn't like the chapter I would still like to know.

Chapter 3

"_Come on sweetheart, you know you want this you, feels good doesn't it." The hand was under her dress sliding up her thigh. "That's right sweetness; I'm going to make it feel oh so good. You and I are going to have a real good time." Looking over Davy's shoulder, she meets the eyes of her savior. The look of disgust was clear on his face. She watches in shock as he turns his back on her leaving her trapped with Davy. "No please, don't go, don't leave me with him…it's not my fault, I didn't do anything wrong."_

Jerking awake from the dream she realized she was still sitting in the command post at her desk. The bone numbing exhaustion she'd been feeling had driven her to lay her head on the desk, unfortunately the nightmare hadn't let it stay down for very long.

Quickly glancing around, she released a shaky breath in relief that the entire place was currently empty. She'd already put up with several looks from the men not to mention some nasty comments about how she had gotten the job. If any of them had seen her jerk awake like that, she could only imagine what they would say.

Pushing away from her desk, she stepped out in the cool night and put her back against the closest tree. She'd learned her lesson about being out in the dark alone and had no intention of getting too far from the faint light coming through the open door.

"I thought I might find you out here?"

Lana tensed but didn't jump at the voice, only by sheer willpower.

"Gees Nix, could you give a girl some warning? You'd really hate to do all my paperwork and the paperwork that would be needed if I died."

Nixon's low chuckle carried in the dark, "actually the paperwork wouldn't be that bad for me."

Lana gave him a puzzled look.

"Oh no, you see if I killed you…Sink would kill me, so see no paperwork issues for me at all. Now Dick on the other hand…"

Lana laughed; leave it to Nixon to chase away the remnants of the nightmare with humor. "Okay, so what brings you out so late, I thought I was the only night owl?"

Nix lit a cigarette taking a pull then offering it to her. "I was actually just passing through on my way to bed. Had to go down and see that Sara was properly settled in." The lifting of one eyebrow told her it was more than friendly interest.

"Why Mr Nixon I never realized what a gentleman you are."

He laughed again before turning to face her, "sweetheart, the term 'gentleman' has never applied to me, besides, what fun is there in that." The smile that had been gracing his lips slowly slipped away, to be replaced by the serious intelligence officer frown she'd come to know so well over the last few days. "You know, I've been meaning to ask you what happened back in England. It wasn't like you to miss work and before you start the excuses, I know it was something more than just being sick."

"I'm guessing that Sara told you everything?"

Nixon smiled, "let's just say I found ways to convince her to tell me what happened. What can I say…I can be very charming and very irresistible."

Cocking her head to the side, she gave him an appraising look. Yep, he was too good looking for anyone's good. Lana was sure that it really hadn't taken that much to convince Sara to talk, she'd always been a sucker for a good-looking man.

"Look, it was a terrible misunderstanding that thanks to someone coming to my aid, only resulted in some scratches and bruises. No big deal, I promise."

The soft brush of his fingers across the fading bruises had her jerking back before she could stop the reflexive action.

"Gees, I'm sorry Lana, I didn't mean to hurt you or scare you."

Before he could step back, she grabbed his hand in both of hers. "It's okay Lew, I'm not frightened of you and you didn't hurt me, it's just…"

Pulling her into a hug, he whispered into her hair as he held her close. "It's okay, I understand. Now", kissing her on the forehead, "let's get you to a bed and get you some sleep."

Returning his kiss with one of his cheek, Lana pulled away and headed off to find somewhere she might catch a couple more hours of rest.

He was a masochist that was the only word to describe him right now. He hadn't slept in days, only catching brief naps when he could and now he'd walked back to the command post with the intention of just checking on her, only to have the shock of his life.

She'd come outside alone, you'd of thought the woman would've learned, but at least she'd been smart enough to stay very close to the entrance. He was almost ready to step out of the shadows, when Nixon had suddenly appeared at her side.

While it appeared they were only talking, he felt his body tense at her laughter. _Why does Nixon get to make her laugh, but when she looked at him all he saw was fear in her eyes._ He didn't have much time to think about it because Nixon was touching her, _what fresh hell was this and where did Nixon get off thinking he could touch his girl._

O_kay man, you need to get a grip since when is she your girl._ Okay, so maybe she really wasn't his but he did feel responsible for her and having some another man get close…well…that just defied explanation.

He actually groaned aloud when Nixon pulled her in for a hug and kissed her on the forehead and then she'd kissed his cheek. Maybe Dick had been wrong and Nixon was interested in both women. Typical rich boy thought he could have it all, well he'd find out differently.

As she walked away, he stepped from the shadows and approached Nixon from behind. If Nixon thought for one minute, it would be that easy to take her from him he was in for the fight of his life.

"Well I wondered when you would come out of the shadows and join us. Was there something you needed, or did you just feel the need to hang out and watch."

Tightening the grip he had on his weapon, he shrugged in an attempt to brush it off. There was no way he was going to let Nixon get to him.

"Actually I was here for a reason, but didn't want to interrupt such a touching moment. Who'd ever thought you were such a charmer."

Nixon pulled back on his temper realizing the man was trying to bait him into saying something stupid. So deciding to fight fire with fire, he sighed loudly in a show of boredom, "so get to the point, I'd like to sleep before the sun comes up, besides, so many ladies demand my attention it's just too exhausting for words."

He actually took a full step towards Nix before he saw the smile on the other man's face and just like that, he'd just stepped into a trap and it snapped closed.

Nixon's smile spread and if possible became smugger. "Well, well, well, of all the people it could have been that saved her it was you. Funny, but when Sara told me the things she'd said about her saviors eyes being cold and empty, I don't know why I didn't think of you first."

A deep growl was the only response he got, which made him laugh. "Oh I can't wait to get back to England and get you two together. This should be fun." Dropping the cigarette he'd been smoking, Nixon turned and headed off into the dark calling over his shoulder. "Hey, try not to get killed; I think she might like you."

Gripping the weapon tighter, with Nixon's laughter to torment him, reminding him of just how big of an ass he had almost made of himself. Damn, he should've had more restraint and not let Nixon know his interest, now the man would be impossible to deal with. However the idea that this might not all be bad suddenly came to him. It was now much easier to get closer to her and get an introduction that didn't start at the end of a gun barrel.

Whistling to himself, he headed back to the company and his men, confident that tomorrow would be a piece of cake.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her head was pounding and the paper in front of her was starting to blur. Lana just knew she'd read the same paragraph three times, but with all the noise in the area it was hard to focus. She knew that Carentan had been rougher than expected, simply because Nixon and Sink had paced and cursed for the last few hours, but they finally gained control of the town and they would be moving forward tonight.

Looking up she saw Nixon come back into the room, winking at her as he passed. He looked as tired as she felt. Sighing she refocused her attention on to translating some documents only to be interrupted by another stack of papers dropping on her desk.

"So now that I've got your attention guess what I know that you don't?"

Sara was standing beside the desk shifting her weight from one foot to the other, looking like a schoolchild coming to tattle on a friend.

"Sara, I've got no idea, all I know is I have to finish this, I'm exhausted and you just dropped a stack of something in the middle of my desk. But having said all that, why don't you just tell me and save us both the effort."

The pout that formed on Sara's face had Lana reconfirming the whole schoolchild analogy. Sometimes she really wondered what it was Nix saw in her friend.

"You know Lana; sometimes you are just no fun. Nevertheless, I'll tell you any way, we are pulling back to England in a few days word came down this morning. Come to think of it I'm surprised you didn't already know."

She had a good point, how did she not see something or hear about it when she worked for the Regimental commander. She must have been more tired than she realized or just hadn't been listening.

"That's really great news. I can't wait to get back and sleep, however having said that, what is this pile of paperwork you just dropped on my desk?"

Sara smiled sweetly, which gave Lana a slight warning of what was about to be said, "oh that, those are the reports on Brecourt and Carentan that Major Strayer wanted me to bring up, so now I guess you need to write whatever it is you do for Sink and finish them."

Glaring at her friend Lana scooped the papers off the side. "You know, I really thought you were my friend, but now I'm being to question that."

Sara laughed and headed for the door, but couldn't resist one more jab at her friend, "oh by the way, I've got a little surprise for you when we get back to England, just a little something courtesy of Lew and I."

Watching Sara leave, Lana had to stop herself from grinding her teeth. With Sara she could only imagine what adventures awaited her in England.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have you lost your mind! You want me to get dressed up and go to a dance with you and Nix tonight. Oh no, I learned my lesson there is no way you are getting me near another social function. Bad things seem to happen to me when I go to those or did you forget."

Sara cringed back in the chair as Lana yelled at her and paced the bedroom. She'd tried to tell Lew it wasn't a good idea to try to get them together at this silly dance, but Lew being Lew, had convinced her to try. Damn that man.

"Lana calm down, I've already said that Lew and I would be with you every minute and that it would be okay this time. Besides, Lew has someone he would like you to meet."

Lana stopped pacing and turned to face her friend, "so now you guys feel sorry for me and want to fix me up on a blind date? Do I really look that sad to you?"

"We aren't doing it because we feel sorry for you or that we don't think you can get a date, your beautiful and you know it. We're doing this because it is someone he thinks you'll like. Can't you just give it a chance, if you won't trust me, your best friend by the way, trust Lew, he'd never do something to hurt you."

Dropping on the bed Lana admitted defeat. She knew Sara would do nothing to hurt her, she'd just been hoping to see her savior again and find out what was up with his strange looks.

"Okay you and Lew win, I'll go to the dance and meet this mystery man. I mean, how bad could it be?"

Sara jumped up hugged her friend and was headed for the door all in one move it seemed. Grabbing the door she paused for a minute to look back at Lana, "you won't be sorry I promise. In fact, I think you're going to be very pleased. You can thank me by inviting me to the wedding."

Shaking her head at the now closed door, Lana was convinced her friend was suffering from battle fatigue or Nixon fatigue either way she was crazy.

"Lew it worked she's going to come with us."

Nixon caught Sara up in his arms for a hug and a kiss. "Great work, now I get the hard part of trying to convince Mr. Personality that he should attend as well. I really think I gave you the easy job."

Sara ran her finger down the front of his jacket looking up at him from under her eyelids. "Lew, when are you going to tell me who his is? You know I can keep a secret, please tell me who he is."

Lewis Nixon might have been many things, but a sucker he wasn't, he knew when she was trying to play him. "No way sweetheart, you'll find out when she does, let's face it, your track record for keeping a secret is not all that great. Besides, if I know you, as soon as I told you, you would be off trying to get a look at him. Trust me he's touchy enough about anything dealing with her as it is."

"Okay, we'll do it your way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had no idea why he'd listened to Nixon. He'd been standing here for half an hour and Nixon had yet to show. If something didn't give soon he was going back and get some sleep, then when he was good and rested, he was going to kill Nixon.

He was starting for the door when he saw Nixon and his ladies come in. Stepping back in the shadows, he watched as Nix led them to a dark table in the corner then head to the bar to pick up something for them to drink. That would be the perfect time to talk to him without being seen.

"Alright Nix, I'm here, so when do you make the introductions?"

"Well and a good evening to you as well dear sir, you are looking very handsome tonight and I believe this has been a lovely day wouldn't you say."

Grinding his teeth as Nixon's comments, "cut the crap Lew. When do you want me to come over? Or do I get to spend the rest of the night watching her from the shadows as everyone else ask her to dance?"

"Oh no my good friend, as soon as I take these drinks back to the table, you can slide right up behind her and introduce yourself. I will take Sara for a spin on the floor, so make nice I don't want to hear any screams."

Nixon grabbed the drinks and headed back to the table leaving him to work his way over so he was in perfect position.

Nixon had watched the other man move into position as he sat the drinks down on the table. Keeping the smile from his face, he calmly offered his hand to Sara. "Come on, let's take a spin around the floor before everyone gets the same idea."

Lana watched as she was once again abandoned to sit at the table alone. Sighing she picked up her drink, _well at least he brought me something before leaving me._ For a moment, she sat and watched her friends, happy for them and lost in the sound of the music. She had exactly ten seconds warning when the smell of sandalwood hit her nose, followed by two warm strong hands dropping on her shoulders.

She could feel the heat of his body through her dress and he leaned over next to her ear, his warm breath caressing her ear and neck. The sound of his voice was exactly as she'd remembered, except this time there was something dark and sexy in it.

"I don't think we were introduced properly the last time we meet, I'm Lieutenant Ronald Speirs."

**Ha, I gave you what you wanted, we all now know his name, but where shall we go from here? **


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: No disrespect is meant to the real Band of Brothers and what they accomplished. I own nothing except Alana and Sara

Big thanks to those of you who reviewed especially to Darkover who gave some great advice and I really appreciate it. I will admit to putting a little of myself and personal experience into Lana's situation with Davy, so please no one out there take it that I'm putting this in a less than a serious light. I used my experience of how I handled it at the time it occurred. Once again, thanks to everyone who is reading this and providing reviews. You people are great for a writer's ego. : )

Chapter 4

"_I don't think we were introduced properly the last time we meet, I'm Lieutenant Ronald Speirs."_

Lana's breathing stopped the moment he laid his hands on her. To control the shiver that was threatening to pass through her body, as his words brushed her ear, she straightened her spine and tensed her body. There was no way she'd let him know the effect he had on her. She had a warning that he was behind her, but it was still hard to let him or anyone else for that matter touch her. The only man who'd gotten this close was Nixon, still she knew deep down that this man wouldn't hurt her, nor would he ever allow another man to hurt her.

Now that she now had a name to go with the man who'd saved her, it evoked memories of rumors she'd heard about him. That he was a killer, coldblooded, and ruthless, still he was the same person who'd saved her, so maybe all the things she'd heard really weren't anything more than rumors.

Underneath his hands, he felt her tense. Her back was so straight he was sure her spine would snap under the strain. In what he hoped would be a relaxing move he let his thumbs slide against the skin of her neck, making small circles with just enough pressure to be soothing. He knew if he moved his hands now, she would be out of the chair and gone before he could react and that was the last thing he wanted. Never before had he wanted just spend time with someone as he did her.

After a few moments, he felt her muscles begin to relax and he watched as her spine relaxed back into the support of the chair. Not stopping his slow massage, he leaned back over to whisper in her ear again. This time the smell of her perfume came to him, something soft and feminine, just like the woman under his hands.

He let his warm breath caress her ear, "so now that you are a little calmer, mind letting me sit down, I'd really love to get to know the lady I rescued."

This time she couldn't stop it, the shiver passed down her spine. There was something about him she couldn't put her finger on. He made her feel things she really didn't want to feel. Still, her body overruled her brain and her head was nodding her head in agreement that he could sit with her. _Damn traitorous body._

He felt her nod her head, and reluctantly, he removed his hands from her shoulders, sliding into the chair beside her. Once he had sat, he turned to face her and saw that she was looking at the table and not at him. Putting a finger under her chin, he raised her head until she had no choice to look at him.

The crystal blue eyes that meet his filled with so many emotions he couldn't put a name on a specific one, but the fact that fear was one of them had his heart clenching in his chest.

"Why are you so afraid of me? You have to know that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

Lana opened her mouth to answer and for just a moment, his eyes mesmerized her. They were suddenly so warm and caring; none of the coldness she had seen before was present. Licking her lips to answer, "Well you see it's kind of silly now, but…"

"Well, I see we've all become acquainted, gees Ron, I would have expected you to ask a lady to dance instead of sitting here staring at her." Nixon smiled with utter smugness, Lana could swear the man could read minds and knew she was about to say something silly.

"Well Nixon, had you not so rudely interrupted I would have asked the lady, but since you're here now…Lana, would you like to dance."

She didn't answer but placed her hand in his and let him pull her to her feet. She was a little worried that he would find her less attractive because of everything that had happened and tried to keep space between them.

Ron pulled her onto the floor and into his arms so he could whisper in her ear. "It's okay you can come a little closer. I don't bite and I don't think you did anything wrong."

She looked into his eyes to see if he was kidding or not before she allowed herself to relax. Smiling, "I've been worried you somehow would think less of me, but I guess that wasn't the case."

He smiled and pulled her closer, and for the first time since he'd touched her, she relaxed into his arms. He didn't hear what she mumbled against the side of his neck and had to ask her to repeat herself.

Laughing she breathed the answer into his ear, "I love the way you smell."

Smiling he pulled her even closer and danced with her. His intent was to hold her in his arms for the rest of the night, but fate has of way of changing the best plans.

Feeling a tap at his shoulder he looked up to see Dick Winters standing next to him. "Winters, what can I do for you?"

Dick gave his ever-patient smile, "I'd like to cut in, if that's okay with you Lana."

Lana glanced between the two men, one smiling and open the other closed and cold. Deciding not to stare too long at Ron, Lana extended her hand to Dick smiling as he led her into another dance.

"Lew, we have a problem."

The words had barely left Sara's mouth when Ron dropped back down at their table with a look that would've scared the most battle hardened of men. Nixon quickly assessed the situation and told Sara to go grab them another couple of drinks. Sara seeing the look on the other man's face was more than happy to leave the area.

"So I take it that our ever friendly Dick Winters took her away from you? Never fear, if the way she keeps looking at you is reliable, I'm sure she'd rather be dancing with you. So stop staring at my best friend like you are going to kill him."

Sighing Ron turned to face Nix, downing the whiskey sitting before him. "You know Nix, I can't seem to catch a break, all I want to do is spend time with her and here I am sitting with you while another man dances with my lady."

If Ron could have sucked the words back into his mouth he would have, but instead he had to settle for slapping his forehead with his palm. "I said that aloud didn't I?"

Nixon grinned at him like a cat staring at a mouse. "Oh yeah, you said it and don't think I'll forget it, there isn't enough Vat 69 to make me forget something like this. Cheer up, she's headed this way."

Dick escorted Lana to her chair and took the empty one on the other side of her. He met the cold stare from Speirs without as much as a flinch.

Lana now trapped between the two of them watched as they silently dueled in a battle of wills over whom she would favor. Looking across the table at Nix, she begged him with her eyes to please do something and fast.

Nixon cocked his head to the side and watched the two men's silent battle. It would almost be funny if he weren't afraid Dick might get hurt. Who knew he was interested in Lana as well.

Before he could do anything Sara was back and dropping in his lap to sit since Dick had taken her chair.

Lana met Sara's eyes and quickly looked to her left and right indicating something needed to happen and fast. Sara winked and went into action.

"Okay boys, hate to break the party up, but Lana and I have an early work call tomorrow. Therefore, we'll be going. No please, everyone stay and have a good time."

Before Lana could speak, Sara had grabbed her hand, pulled her to her feet, and headed for the door. Once outside Lana slowed their pace so she could talk to Sara.

"Sorry to pull you away from Nixon, but I have no idea what's going on with Dick. Suddenly he's interested in me, and I'm very confused."

"Don't worry about pulling me away from Lew, I'll see him tomorrow. Now as for your two man front…that could become very interesting…so which one do you like better?"

Lana shrugged; she didn't really know either of them that well. "Right now I know Dick better than Ron, but there is something about Ron. I guess right now I like them both, who'd have guessed, I go from no men in my life to suddenly having two at the same time."

Sara giggled beside her, "I think it's exciting and they are both really hot, not that I noticed."

Lana laughed, "Yes, wait till I tell Nixon that you think both of them, especially his best friend is hot. That should win you points."

Both women retired to their bedrooms one with thoughts of a dark haired, dark eyed man and another torn between two men.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later word of an airborne jump into Belgium had come down from Division. Lana hadn't seen either man in two days but Nixon had stopped by to tell her that both of them send their regards.

"You really seem to think this is funny don't you Lew, how would you feel if two women were….never mind don't answer that. I can see by the smirk on your face you'd just love that wouldn't you."

Nixon chuckled and propped his hip on her desk. "Lana, you need to lighten up, right now they are both too busy to kill each other. But I do know that a certain oh so charming one, stops by daily to ask if I've seen you."

"Okay, so which one is that? With your sarcasm, I find it hard to keep up."

Picking up a pen from her desk, he sat twirling it between his fingers for a minute before answering.

"A certain intense Lieutenant from Dog Company that's who, but Dick asks as well, he is just much more subtle than the other one. But take heart, I hear we are leaving for Belgium and they will both be too busy to chase you."

Lana dropped her paperwork and gave Nixon her complete attention, "what a sweet thing to say, that I'm only worried about them chasing me. Are they both going on the jump?"

"Dick will be of course, but I think that Ron will jump much later with the reserves. All the fun will be over before he can hit the ground. However, neither of our heroes might be happy, seeing as you are going to work for Major Horton. That is the case correct, you going to work for Horton?"

"Yes, I'll be leaving here in a couple of days to travel back to await the invasion. I guess you'll be jumping in then?"

Leaning over to kiss her on the cheek, "yep, I'm a paratrooper, it's what we do."

Lana watched him leave hoping it would all work out. At least Sara was going to be happy; she would be working for Sink, which would give her more time with Nixon. Sighing she went back to the paperwork she'd been working on when Nixon had interrupted.

It was late when Lana finally got home, but at least Sara had left the lights on for her. Walking into the kitchen, she had just started the kettle for a cup of tea when a knock came at the door.

Assuming it was Nixon looking for Sara, she opened the door to find Ron Speirs standing on the doorstep.

"Ron, what are you doing here? I would have thought you would have been busy with your men."

He was looking down at his boots as if the answer to her question was on the ground. "If you'll let me come in I'll tell you all about it."

Laughing at herself, Lana opened the door wider and waved him inside. "Sorry about that, guess I'm just a little out of practice playing host to anyone."

She had to grip the door handle tighter when he walked past her. _Why did he have to smell so good_? Clearing her throat, she tried to focus her attention back to being a good host. "So would like a cup of tea, the water should be…"

She never had the chance to finish the statement because he'd suddenly stopped walking and turned back to face her. The intense look in his eyes robbed her of speech and when he stepped closer there went the ability to breathe.

"Lana, I know that you will be leaving soon and that we've not really gotten to know each other as much as I would have liked but there is something I would really love to have your permission to do."

Licking her lips, she somehow managed to find her voice and not have it come out squeaking. "Okay, what is it you want to ask me."

He watched her tongue run across her lips and had to take a step back to collect his thoughts.

"I would really love to kiss you. I know we're moving a little fast and I know you might still be afraid and then there is the Winters' issue…"

She laid her finger against his lips to make him stop talking. They were much softer than she had thought they would be and she ran the pad of her finger across them. She watched as his eyes slid closed and a shaky breath released.

With her, other hand she cupped his cheek and slid her hand along his jaw felling the days stubble rasp against her hand until she slide her fingers into his thick hair. Using his hair to guide him she pulled his head down until she could touch her lips with his.

She could feel the tension in his body and she loved the fact he was holding himself back when she was sure he would love to pull her close and take charge. She moved her other hand to his hair and pulled him tighter against her and with the tip of her tongue; she ran it across his lips.

She heard the low groan from him and pulled back just enough to speak. "You can kiss me now."

It an instant he had his arms around her lifting her to better fit against him. There was no sound around them except for the low moans coming from the both of them.

Finally, they broke for air and he allowed her to slide back down him. When both of her feet were on the ground, he rested his forehead on hers, both of them breathing heavily.

"Guess this means you like me huh?"

She laughed and hit his chest, "yeah I like you or at least I like kissing you very much. And I guess this means were just a little more than friends at this point."

Kissing her one more time, he pulled away from her and stepped toward the door. "Lana, as much as I hate to leave, if I don't go now, I won't leave till morning. Take care of yourself and I'll see you in Belgium."

Before he could open the door, she grabbed his arm and pulled him back to face her. Cupping his face in both of her hands, she met his eyes, "be safe Ron, I'd really like to see you again."

Smiling he turned and walked out the door leaving Lana to wonder exactly what she'd gotten herself into now.

**Okay, I know this one is shorter and I could have headed into Belgium, but this seemed like a good stopping point. For all of you Winters fans out there, I'm not going to crush his soul…I promise. Keep the reviews coming, I love some of the ideas I've received so far and I'd like to hear more. **


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: No disrespect is meant to the real Band of Brothers and what they accomplished. I own nothing except Alana and Sara

Big thanks to those of you who reviewed and I love the fact that all of you seem to be enjoying the story. For the Winters fans, I still promise there will be no lasting damage. For those of you who loved the last chapters ending…hang on, we're going to try to turn it up a notch. : )

Chapter 5

_Before_ _he could open the door, she grabbed his arm and pulled him back to face her. Cupping his face in both of her hands, she met his eyes, "be safe Ron, I'd really like to see you again."_

_Smiling he turned and walked out the door leaving Lana to wonder exactly what she'd gotten herself into now._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nixon watched as the sky moved from the dark of night to the pink of dawn. He knew he didn't have much longer to lounge in the bed, but right now, he didn't want to disturb Sara, who was currently on his chest asleep. He almost didn't have the heart to wake her; still it wouldn't look good if she were still in the bed when Dick arrived.

She'd shown up at his door last night sad and lonely now that Lana had left and he was leaving today. Not that he was complaining as it was probably the last alone time they would have for a while.

Speaking of alone time, Lew smiled in the dark thinking about what Lana had told him yesterday before she left. Who'd have guessed that Speirs had it in him to make a move at least when it came to romance. Maybe the fact that Dick had shown interest had pushed him.

That same smile slipped a little when he thought about Dick. He'd not discussed Lana with him but maybe they'd have time soon, because Lew really wanted to know just how interested Dick was. This had potential to become ugly, and he really didn't want to see one of his friends get hurt either, physically or emotionally.

Sighing he slid from beneath her and began to dress. The daytime jump should be easy, but you never knew with the Germans and their intelligence had flawed at times.

Sitting back down on the bed he slowly ran his fingers down Sara's bare back tracing her spine, in an attempt to wake her up. She shifted but didn't wake up, the woman slept like the dead. It was time to us a more aggressive method of wake-up call.

Slapping his hand down on her butt, "okay sunshine time to rise and shine, unless you want Dick to see you in your all natural state. While very nice, I'd rather not have to hurt my friend."

Sara came awake with a very loud squeal. Rubbing her butt, the glare she gave him clearly said that he was a dead man. "Lewis Nixon, that's not funny. That really hurt, you could have found a better way to wake me up."

Laughing Lew grabbed his OD jacket and slipped it on. "Yeah I could have but then I'd have missed the chance to see your very lush…"

"Okay Lew I get the point. Will I see you later?"

Glancing at his watch, "probably not, but I'll find you when Sink gets set up. You be careful."

Sara slipped from the bed, wrapping the sheet around her and pulled him in for a hug. "You make sure you are extra careful and take care of Lana if you see her and tell her I miss her."

"No worries I'll see on the other side."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lana was sitting at her small desk, inside the room Major Horton had assigned her going over documents for translation. She really hadn't wanted to work for him, but because Sink had asked, she had gone. Horton wasn't a bad guy, but this put her a little closer to the front than she would have liked.

"You know I've never met a woman who went to such links to avoid me."

Lana jerked her head up to meet the smiling face of Dick Winters. "Dick you're here and safe I see. So where is your lesser half?"

Laughing Dick dropped down into a chair beside her desk, "Nix is around somewhere, it was actually his idea I drop by and see how you're doing." Giving a glance around the small area her desk was in, "guess it isn't all that glamorous huh?"

"Well I'll give Major Horton this, he seems to know the way to a ladies heart I have a door that closes and locks…however, being this close to the front, I guess this is as good as it gets. So I hear we'll be moving south of you, guess you'll be busy huh?"

Shrugging Dick glance around the small room they were in before reaching for her hand. For a moment he simply held her smaller one in his, tracing the fine bones of her hand with his thumb.

Clearing his throat, his eyes met hers. "Lana, I'd like to ask you something and you can tell me if it's none of my business, but before I get to involved I guess I need and answer."

Lana laid her hand across his, "its okay Dick, you can ask me anything."

"I guess I'd like to know how you feel about Speirs. I mean I've seen you two together and if the looks I was getting from him at the dance mean anything, I can tell you, he is serious about you. If you are serious about him I'd like to help."

Lana laughed, "Oh my God I can't begin to tell you how relieved I am. I really thought you were interested in me and I can tell you he thinks the same thing. I like Ron very much and he and I have some kind of a connection but I'm not sure it's anything more than that. However, I can tell you that even the thought of you being interested motivated him to take drastic measures to show me his feelings."

Dick's smile was something she had never seen before; if it had been on Nixon, she would have sworn it was smug. He was a very handsome and sweet man, she had to wonder why her heart didn't faster when he was near, but when Ron was near it was damn near heart attack levels.

Releasing her hand and getting to his feet. "Sorry this is such a short visit but I really need to be getting back. Maybe I can see you again."

Before Lana could react, he'd bent over and kissed her on the cheek. She would have had returned the kiss had she not caught a glimpse of the man standing behind Dick in the doorway.

Standing in the doorway with the same look she'd seen him give Davy was Ron. She'd never known what the expression 'facing the devil' meant until she saw him.

Dick must have noted her pallor because he turned and faced the door to find it empty. "Lana what's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"No, I'm okay, guess it was just a shadow." _How the hell does he move that fast and that quietly?_

Dick looked between her and the doorway. "You sure you're okay, you look a little pale."

Lana patted his arm, some of her color returning. "I'm fine Dick. Tell that friend of yours to stop by and see me."

"Will do, see you later."

Dropping back down in her chair she could only stare at the door, she knew this wasn't a good situation. The man who caused her heart to beat faster and all other kinds of other interesting physical reactions had just looked at her as if he hated her.

Lana shook her head, what right did he have to be upset, they never said anything about forever, or even for just right now. Did they? Dropping her head on the desk she realized she somehow had to find a way to talk to Lew, he'd know what to do.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nixon was on his way to see Lana when he collided with an extremely angry Speirs. Reaching out Nix was able to grab his arm before he passed.

"Ron, what the hell is wrong with you? You look like terrible, not to mention I think you would scare the devil with that look."

Jerking his arm away from Lew, he took a very deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'll tell you what is wrong; all women are cheats and users, that's what's wrong. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I've wasted enough time and I've men to lead."

Nixon watched him leave with a shocked expression on his face. He had no idea what was going on, but he was going to find out. Continuing on his way, he arrived at Lana's office to find her with her head on the desk.

"Alright sweetheart, would you kindly tell me why Speirs is ready to kill someone?"

When Lana raised her head, he could see her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"I'll kill him" Turning Lew started back the way he'd came only to stop short when Lana grabbed his jacket and pulled him back into the office.

"No you're not. He didn't do anything wrong, he just saw something that he took the wrong way and before I could say anything he was gone."

Nixon pushed her back down into the chair, "take a deep breath and tell me from the beginning what happened."

Lana quickly took him through Winters' visit and Lew was impressed by the fact Dick was in on the plot to get them together, but he could clearly why Ron would be upset seeing Dick kiss her.

"Okay, I'll go see him later and try to calm him down, but we can't let him know that Dick is bluffing him. Calm down it'll be okay, I promise."

Lana could only hope that Nix was right, but one thing she already knew about Ronald Speirs, he was anything but predictable.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Look you bull headed idiot, you need to march back into the command post and actually talk to her instead of assuming what you saw was correct."

Nixon had spent the better part of an hour trying to first calm Speirs down and the remaining time he spent convincing him he needed to go back and talk to her. If the look on Speirs face was any indication, he was failing miserably.

"Look Nix, I know she's your friend and I appreciate you introducing me, but I can't stand the fact that the first minute I'm not around she's budding up to Winters."

Lew rubbed his hands through his hair in absolute frustration. "You really are crazy you know that. Up till now I just thought people were saying it to be funny, but now I think they're right, you're about to let what could be a great thing walk out of your life without even trying to clear up what is clearly a misunderstanding."

Ron took in what Lew said and thought about it. Maybe he had been wrong and it was nothing more than a friendly gesture on the part of Dick. "Okay, I'll go back and see her because in the end you're probably right."

Nixon's smile was huge. "Trust me; you're going to be very happy you did."

Speirs grunted in response, grabbed his weapon and started the walk back to Horton's CP.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She'd been sitting at her desk staring into space ever since Lew left. Her desk had continued to pile up with paperwork, but nothing was getting done. Sighing she closed the door and locked it.

Glancing at the clock, she could see it was closing in on ten and she was so emotionally drained that nothing else would get done tonight. The only thing that was going to help this situation was sleep. Things always looked better in the morning.

Stripping down to her t-shirt and pants, she had just sat to take her boots off when someone knocked at the door. Sighing she looked at the clock again and thought long and hard about not answering, but her job came first.

Unlocking the door and opening it she expected to see Major Horton, instead Ron was standing there with a blank expression on his face and right at this moment she really didn't want to deal with him.

"What do you want now?"

She watched as his eyebrows creased into a frown and an unhappy look crossed his face.

"Well I'd like to come in and talk to you, if you'll let me."

Opening the door, she stepped back and let him in. Closing the door behind him, she leaned against it and watched as he surveyed her tiny room.

When she could take the silence no longer, "okay, you wanted in and you wanted to talk, so talk."

Propping his hip on her desk, "mind telling me why you felt the need to get friendly with Winters behind my back? Or is this common to find you in compromising situations with men?"

Ron knew he'd gone too far when he watched her eyes change from crystal blue to glacial in color.

Lana was moving before she even realized it and was stabbing her finger into his chest. "How dare you accuse me of something so horrible, when you know that isn't the case. You are just too selfish and self centered that you refuse to believe I did nothing wrong. Yet if I remember correctly, you showed up at my house wanting to kiss me."

Ron jerked his hand up to grab her wrist so she would stop stabbing him in the chest. "Lady, you need to back off right now. You're trying to shift your guilt on me and I did nothing wrong except show up and catch you trying to play house with Dick Winters."

Her free hand was moving before she could think and the crack of her palm meeting his cheek was deafening in the small room. Lana felt his hand tighten down on the wrist he was holding and she watched his jaw clench and unclench. _Oh what have I done?_

Ron stood up and crowded her with his body. "You're going to be sorry you did that." Without looking back he jerked the door open and was gone.

Lana slammed her palm on the closed door wanting to scream in frustration. How could one man drive her to complete madness? She'd never struck anyone in anger, but he deserved it. What was wrong with him, she'd done nothing wrong and he wasn't listening to her. Damn him, she did need this.

Dropping back on the bed she realized that sleep would be a long time in coming, she was so mad there was no way to calm down and talking to Nix was out of the question to the morning.

Sighing she closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. Maybe this was all for the best. Maybe what had happened back in England was momentary lust and nothing else, it was obvious that he didn't trust her, so what was the point.

She was starting to drift off when the sound of machine gun fire brought her to her feet and rushing for the door. The sight that greeted her was unexpected. _Oh god, this can't be happening._ "Nicht schessen, nicht schessen!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay, well hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I think I know where I'm going in the next one, but as always I love advice and ideas. **


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: No disrespect is meant to the real Band of Brothers and what they accomplished. I own nothing except Alana and Sara.

Big thanks to those of you who have continued to review. To all those reading and not reviewing, I really hope you are enjoying the story as well. Just to let readers know, I've used up all my German in the last chapter and because this is going to be heavy in German conversation any time after the start you see _Italics_ that is German being spoken, but written in English. In addition, this one may jump around some, but I've tried to put in breaks so you know when we are moving scenes.

As some may have noticed, I increased the rating to "M". Not that this will be overly sexual, but thought it might be better to be safe than sorry.

Chapter 6

_She was starting to drift off when the sound of machine gun fire brought her to her feet and rushing for the door. The sight that greeted her was unexpected. __Oh god this can't be happening.__ "Nicht schessen, nicht schessen!"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She'd never been so cold or tired and oh yes one more complaint her feet were killing her. The Germans who attacked the CP were now pushing further into Belgium and had kept them moving all night. She spared a glance at the medic walking beside her; he was just a kid and looked scared to death. She wanted to tell him it would be okay and they were perfectly safe, at least for a while.

What she had seen when she opened her door last night was a sight that she would never forget. Major Horton and the rest of the officers were dead and the medic had a gun pointing at his head. She hadn't thought about what she was doing when she'd screamed in her native language not to shoot. That was probably the only reason her and the medic were still alive. The Germans saw them as being useful.

They'd given her time to redress and the medic time to grab supplies, but they were clearly in a hurry. These were SS and they were moving fast to catch up to the unit that had sent them out on patrol. She would have laughed had it not been so sad, a chance patrol that had caught the CP totally off guard.

Trying to find just a little more warmth, she pulled the collar of her jacket up further around her neck. The faint smell of sandalwood drifted up. She'd grabbed this jacket just to give herself a reminder of him. For all the anger that had been there just hours before, she now realized this was all she had left of him.

Did he know she was gone yet? Was he sorry for the things he'd said? Oh, God she was sorry and would give anything just to see him one more time to tell him how much she cared, even if he didn't feel the same.

Tears stung her eyes and she was grateful for the darkness. She wouldn't cry there was no way she'd give them the satisfaction, besides she had to be strong not only for herself but for the medic as well. They would survive.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The boot making contact with her hip was almost enough to have her screaming, but she bit her lip and glared at the German soldier standing over her.

_"Get up the Captain wants you."_

She let him drag her to her feet and waved off the medic when he tried to help her. No one needed to be hurt; right now, she was sure this was only a conversation. Unfortunately, she couldn't have been more wrong.

The man sitting behind the desk when they came in glanced up for only a moment, waving off the guard in an off-handed gesture. With another wave of his hand, he indicated the chair in front of his desk. Sitting down Lana took a chance to study him.

His dark brown hair gleamed in the candle light and with the quick glance, he'd given when they arrived, she'd have guessed his eyes were light in color. He was young, probably around her age, but the war had created lines in his face giving him the appearance of an older man.

_"Are you finished staring at me or should I continue to pretend to work so you can look some more?"_

Lana quickly averted her eyes to the floor, embarrassed at having been caught staring.

The scraping of a chair alerted her to the fact that he was getting up, the boots moving across the floor stopped next to her.

"_There is no need to be embarrassed; it's not every day a lovely lady stares at me. But if it wouldn't be too much to ask, could you at least give me your name?"_

Raising her head to stare at the empty chair he'd left, _"Alana Meyers."_

"_What a beautiful name for such a beautiful lady. However, I've been remiss in my duties, have you eaten tonight? I was just about to have my diner and I hate to eat alone."_

Lana turned to her head to look at him, she knew he was being nice for a reason she only wished he would get on with it, but she decided to play his game.

_"I've not eaten and neither has the medic that is with me. If you wish him to have enough strength to continue to treat your men, I suggest you feed him as well."_

Brushing the back of his fingers across her cheek, he smiled and turned away. _"You certainly drive a hard bargain, but as you wish. Guard."_

The Captain gave the orders for his diner and that the medic should be provided food as well. Retaking his seat, he said nothing but simply stared at Lana across the table.

He wasn't an unattractive man, but all she could think of was Ron. By this time, he had to know she was gone. Shaking her head, she pushed thoughts of him from her mind. She had to focus on the here and now if there was any chance of surviving this.

Once the table was set and the guard had left again, the Captain left his seat crossing the room to her side and extended his hand. Glancing at his extended hand she took it an allowed him to lead her to the table.

While they ate, the room was silent. Lana knew he wanted something, and it was only a matter of time before he told her what it was. As the plates were cleared away and they were alone again, the Captain leaned back in his chair and smiled at her.

"_I know what you're thinking; you want to know what I want with you. Well I'll get to the point. I've shown you I can be very kind and considerate to your needs and as you will be in my company for some time to come I'm suggesting an arrangement."_

Standing he moved to stand by her side, one of his hands resting on her shoulder the other moving into her hair to loosen the bun it was in, allowing her hair to fall down her back. "_You and the medic outside that door are at my mercy, and as I'm a lonely man, I would wish you to spend your nights with me."_

Lana couldn't hide the look of disgust that crossed her face. Turning her head away from him, _"I'll never do that; I'm not a whore to be used as you wish, no matter how much to bribe me. I can't be bought."_

The Captains cool green eyes narrowed and his hand came up to grip her jaw in a painful grasp turning her head back so she was facing him. She had to stop herself from crying out.

"_Alana, you will do as I wish, or the young man out there will die. Now think of that, you have thirty seconds."_

He was watching her face closely and saw the moment of doubt in her eyes, the smile on his face spread. _"I see you've made your decision, good, then let's start by getting you out of that clothing. Stand up, so I can have the pleasure of undressing you myself."_

Lana stood facing him, her eyes focused somewhere over his shoulder. She felt everything around her as if she was numb. Her clothes were removed and his lips on her body. His tongue invading her mouth to kiss her, nothing raised her passion, even when he lowered her to the bed; it was almost as if it were happening to someone else. There would be no savior this time and as he rose over her to plunge his body into hers, she closed her eyes and the tears leaked from the corners of her eyes.

As she lay there, she realized the tears weren't for what was happening, but because she would now never have a chance at happiness. Even if she ever saw Ron again, there was no way he'd ever want her after she been turned into a whore for a German officer.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nixon stepped out of the lit CP into the dark of night lighting his cigarette he leaned against the wall of the building. For two days, they had searched for Lana and the medic with nothing to show for it. They had one piece of news from one of the prisoners Dick had captured. Both Lana and the medic had left with another unit that was heading north deeper into Belgium.

Rubbing his hand across his face, he was just now realizing how tired he was. He really needed to go check on Sara before he went to bed, but somehow he didn't know how he could face her and tell her another day had passed with no word of her friend. He knew that every day that passed meant they might never find her.

She had taken it so hard, crying until he didn't see how she could breath, much less cry. He'd lain away all night just holding her close, so thankful that it hadn't been her, but hurting so much because it was his friend that was missing too.

Taking a last drag from the cigarette he flicked it to the ground where it landed between a pair of boots, that he knew hadn't been there just moments ago.

"I want to see her body."

Looking up Nixon met Ron's eyes in the dim light from the CP. In that moment, he found that he really was afraid of the other man. Ron's eyes seemed to have some inner light that made them appear to glow in the dim light. Swallowing hard Nixon somehow found his voice, "what do you mean see her body, what are you talking about."

Stepping closer to Nixon, Speirs lowered his voice, but the menace was just as or clearer than if, he'd have yelled. "Don't play with me Nixon, I just got back and was told Major Horton's CP was wiped out. I know she was working there and I want to see her body."

"Ron, she's not dead but…"

Before Lew could finish the sentence, the other man actually collapsed to his knees in front of him.

"Then it's not too late, I can go see her in the hospital and tell her I was wrong and that it's okay and most of all I can tell her…"

Grabbing the Ron, Nixon had to shake him to get his attention. "I said she wasn't dead, but she's not at the hospital either."

Seeing the puzzled expression on the other man's face, Lew continued, "she's missing along with a medic. They were both taken by the unit that overran the CP and we think they're headed deeper into Belgium."

Ron glanced at the ground then back up to meet Nixon's eyes. "Then she's as good as dead isn't see?" Getting back to his feet, he took another moment to collect his thoughts.

Nixon found it almost fascinating to watch as he went from a man who'd just lost everything back to the cold-hearted bastard everyone thought he was. Lew cleared his throat, "so did you and her have a chance to talk like a told you to?"

The self-depreciating laugh from Ron sent a shiver down Nixon's spine. "Oh yeah, we talked. I accused her of cheating on me with Winters, in turn, she accused me of being a selfish bastard, and I said something else that got my face slapped. You want to know the really sad thing is the last thing I said to her was she'd be sorry."

He laughed again, "well looks like I was wrong about that one, because right now I'm the only one that's sorry." Ron shook his head, "I'm sorry, I've not even asked how Sara is."

"It's okay; she's hanging in there, missing her friend. Don't worry Ron, we'll find her."

"I don't think so Lew, not alive any way, but thanks for trying to make me feel better, I got to go."

"Ron wait, you need to know something. There was nothing ever going on between Dick and her. Dick was trying to make you jealous so you would tell her how you felt, we had no idea any of this would happen."

Ron smiled, "thanks for telling me. I just wish you'd told me sooner. I was going to tell her how I felt."

Nixon watched as he disappeared back into the night and it was almost like watching a ghost pass into nothing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two months, it had been two months and ten days since she and the medic had disappeared. Two months and ten days she prostituted herself to keep the medic alive. Two months and ten days since she'd seen him, at night if she were alone, she could close her eyes, bury her face in the jacket and remember the way he'd looked at her the night before they left for Belgium.

They had been in Foy for just over a month and the Germans were expecting an attack tomorrow. They were busy preparing tonight and she was alone in the makeshift hospital the medic and her had set up. Jimmy, the medic's name was Jimmy. She had to remind herself every day that real people had names.

The Captain had demand that she call him by his name, but to date she had refused. That made him human and to her she was nothing more than an animal, an animal that required feeding to protect the innocent. Oh yes, while she had some satisfaction of denying him this one thing, it usually earned her a beating. Last night had been the worse, she hadn't been conscious when he finished with her. That suited her just fine, one less thing to try to forget.

The very thought that she might ever have been innocent was just an illusion. She was just as guilty as the men that did this to her. She was German and after all how could she be innocent with that kind of blood in her. Just another reason why she had to forget him and hope he thought she was dead. She was and never would be good enough for him.

She smiled in the dark, Ronald Speirs, with his black hair and dark eyes. The man could bring her to her knees with a kiss. His smile was the one thing she would give anything to see. He did it so rarely that when he did smile it had a devastating effect on any woman lucky enough to see it. Even Sara thought he was gorgeous when he smiled, even though he scared the hell out of her.

Clenching her hands beneath the jacket she mentally kicked herself for saying his name, no good could come from it, this was the here and now, live through one more day. Glancing at the window and the pale light coming in let her know that indeed another day had began.

The whole building shook when the first round of artillery went out. Mornings always brought the shelling of the woods. The Germans believed this kept the Americans from mounting an attack.

Pushing to a sitting position and slowly putting her jacket on she realized there was something different this morning. Not only was the German artillery firing but also soldiers were running everywhere firing at the woods. Taking a chance, she looked out the window and saw American soldiers running down the hill towards Foy.

"Jimmy, get up the Americans are advancing, we just might get out of her alive."

Huddling in a corner they both tried to stay low in case a stray bullet went through one of the windows. The firing had intensified when the door flew open and the Captain appeared.

_"Well my friends it would seem for you the journey ends here. I can no longer risk dragging two prisoners, so I think I'll take the one who will be of the most use."_

Lana watched in horror as he leveled his Luger at Jimmy and fired. The medic collapsed beside her.

The Captain crossed the room and grabbed Lana pulling her to her feet. _"I told you I was keeping the one who would do me the most good." _

Lana struggled and managed to break free of him, backing into the room. _"No, no more. You killed your only bargaining chip; I'm not going so I guess you'll just have to kill me now. If you take me out that door I can promise you, I'll die on the streets before I ever let you touch me again."_

The Captain stopped for a moment staring at her. Then he saw her shrug. _"That's unfortunate, as I believe we could have gotten along well, but have it your way."_

She saw him raise the Luger, felt the burning pain in the side of her head and the room went dark.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Oh yes, another cliffhanger, but have no fear, the next chapter is currently being formed in my small brain. Hope everyone enjoys and please review if you have a couple of minutes. Have a great 4****th**** of July.**


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: No disrespect is meant to the real Band of Brothers and what they accomplished. I own nothing except Alana and Sara.

Big thanks to those of you who have continued to review. To all those reading and not reviewing, I really hope you are enjoying the story as well. I know many people have been on vacation, but I hope to hear from all my regular reviewers soon. I have to feed the muse somehow.

Chapter 7

_The Captain stopped for a moment staring at her. Then she saw him shrug. "That's unfortunate, as I believe we could have gotten along well, but have it your way."_

_She saw him raise the Luger, felt the burning pain in the side of her head and the room went dark._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Why couldn't she open her eyes? Her head hurt so badly but she had to get up, she had to make sure Jimmy was okay. Her mind was screaming but her body simply refused, finally her mind shut down.

"Get Lip in here, someone get Doc Roe."

"Oh boy, someone go get Captain Nixon, like now, where's Doc?"

"Oh Jesus, Lana, come on sweetheart open your eyes, Doc is she going to be okay?"

The voices entered her dream, mixing with all the noise. She had to open her eyes, why couldn't she wake up. That one voice, she knew that voice, that was Lew telling her to open her eyes, why was he yelling at someone, was he yelling at her. She was too tired to care and then she lost her battle with consciousness again.

Nixon lifted her into his arms once Roe had attached the bandage to her head. She was light; he could almost feel her bones through her clothing. Casting a quick glance at the injured medic, he was relieved to see him sitting up helping Roe attach his bandage. Maybe this would have a happy ending after all.

Starting out the door he met Ron, the look on his face ran between shock, then hopelessness and desperation to the look Nix hated, cold-hearted bastard.

"Give her to me."

Those few words spoke volumes, if Lana was ever going to get to the aid station it would be in Ron Speirs arms and no one else's. Slowly transferring her to Ron's arms, Lew watched the shock register on his face.

"My God, how much weight has she lost? She was never heavy, but now she's just skin and bones."

As the two men stood staring at one another, the woman in question began to move.

Lana's brain had started screaming again for her body to react. Nixon was near she could hear his voice, but she wasn't in his arms. She knew who held her, the smell of sandalwood confirming her thoughts, and she couldn't let that happen, she was unclean and she couldn't be this close to him while the smell of the Captain was still on her body.

The low moan brought both men's attention back to Lana. She moaned again but this time louder.

Ron lowered his head to whisper in her ear, "its okay baby, I've got you I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Both men were shocked when Ron's voice seemed to increase her struggles rather than calm them. Ron almost dropped her when she finally spoke one hoarse word, "Lew."

Ron's eyes grew cold and distant above Lana's head but he slowly let her go back to Lew. He dropped his eyes when her struggles stopped the instant Lew held her. Turning back toward the door, he cast one last look over his shoulder, "take good care of her." Then he was gone.

Lew looked down at the woman in his arms, "sweetheart, you got some serious explaining to do when you wake up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Behind her eyelids, she could sense it was light and her brain was screaming not to open her eyes. She'd lost all sense of time, but she knew that days had to have passed. In her daze, she could remember Roe talking to someone about her wound. Others times there was someone holding her hand, the smell of sandalwood almost forcing her to the surface, but the closer she got to consciousness, the smell would fade almost as quickly as it had come.

She also remembered travelling by truck. She knew that Sara sat with her, talking non-stop about Lewis and all the plans they made and how happy she was. Yet something wouldn't let her wake up, even though everyone seemed to be begging her to open her eyes and talk to them.

Slowly she cracked her eyes open, it was bright but she slowly adjusted making out a shadowy figure sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Well welcome back to the living sleepy head, we thought you would sleep away the rest of the war."

Nixon, leave it to him to make a bad situation better. Reaching for his hand, he grabbed hers and held onto her. "Lana, you had us all scared to death, especially Doc Roe, he thought he might have missed something. Would you like a drink of water?"

Nodding her head, Lew put his hand behind her back helping to hold her up as she drank. When she was done, he eased her back on the bed.

"Feel like talking? I would really like to hear about what happened. Jimmy O'Neal gave us some details, but he said you spent a lot of time with the Captain, maybe you go give us a little more."

Lana reached up to touch the bandage on the left side of her head. "Not sure what you want to know Lew. He shot me and luckily for Jimmy and me he was a bad shot, other than that, we were guest of the SS for two months."

Nixon's eyes narrowed and Lana saw that he wasn't going to give up that easily. "Enough with the games, let's start with the Captain. I want his name and what you two talked about every night."

"Don't ask me about that Lewis, I did what I had to do so that Jimmy and I survived, that's all period."

Reaching out he brushed her check and gently touched the area below her right eye. "Really, you did what you had to do, then why do you look like you just went three rounds with Joe Lewis. Please Lana talk to me?"

Closing her eyes, she felt the tears begin she couldn't stop them. "Please Lew, what I tell you, you can never tell anyone else and I do mean anyone. That includes Sara."

"Okay, you tell me and it will go no further and we'll never speak of it again, you have my word."

Nodding Lana began her tale and talked for the next hour, telling him everything she could remember about troop movements and then telling him what she did to keep Jimmy and her alive.

Swallowing hard she turned her head away from him for the next part, "I know that Sink told you something about me, but he didn't tell you I was German and that I was sent to America by my Grandparents to keep me safe. Funny, they wanted me safe and I end up a whore to a German officer. The same thing would have happened had I stayed in German except there I'd have been seen as patriotic."

Turning back to face him, "I'll understand if you can no longer be my friend. I don't deserve your friendship. I'm tainted, but if you have anything left in you for me…please I'm begging you, never, and Lew I'll kill you if you do, never tell Ron."

Sitting next to her on the bed, Nixon pulled her into his arms and held her close. He felt the sobs wrack her whole body. He simply held her and let her cry. No words were needed, she was safe and her secrets would be safe with him as well.

As the sobs eased, Lew eased her back so he could look her in the eyes. "Lana, honey I want you to think about something for me. Ron has been here every day to see you. He's held your hand and talked to you ever since we found you, he loves you, I know he does, give him a chance. I know he's the most pigheaded stubborn man ever, but it nearly killed him when you went missing."

Lana shook her head, "no, I can't, I don't deserve him and there is no way I could ever let him touch me after that animal. I love him too much to see him throw his life away on something as worthless as me. You know, through it all the thought of him got me through the nights with the Captain, that's the only reason I'm still sane. I know you mean well, but let this go Lew, please. Go home to Sara."

Getting up from the bed, he could only shake his head in frustration. "Fine have it your way, but you really don't know Ron Speirs if you think he's going to just walk away without a fight."

Giving him a sad smile, "you don't know me very well, if you think I can't make him. If he hates me in the end, so be it, some day he'll thank me for it."

Turning to leave Nixon paused, "that may be the case Lana, but what about you? You deserve happiness too. Just think about it is all I'm asking."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nixon walked around the compound trying to collect his thoughts. They would be moving out in the next couple of days and Doc had said that Lana would well enough to ride with them. Nothing good was going to come from this, when Ron found out she was awake he would confront her, without a doubt.

Rubbing his hand across his face, he was for once at a total loss as to what to do. She wasn't going to bend and neither was Ron and now he was caught in the middle. Oh hell, he needed to sleep. He couldn't think when he was this tired, for the last few days, he'd either been at work or the aid station and now he knew he needed to go and see Sara.

Sara, now there was the one bright spot in this entire mess. He smiled, yeah he would go see her, she would be happy to know Lana was finally awake and talking, and maybe they could celebrate. Whistling he headed off to Sara's small room, yeah a celebration was definitely in order.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Two days later_

Lana was back at work and the normal routine was comforting even though she felt as if someone was constantly watching her. In actuality it probably had more to do with everyone being worried, she'd trip and fall other than her suddenly being a German spy.

Sighing she picked up the last box and headed out to put it on the truck. They were leaving for Haganau and she wanted to take as many supplies as she possibly could. Colonel Sink had reassigned her to Dick's battalion, which was more than okay with her; it gave her a chance to be around someone who made her comfortable.

Lifting to the box to set it on the truck she was shocked to feel someone behind her and the hands moving over hers on the box.

"Here let me help you with that."

Her mind told her it was only Dick trying to help, but she felt trapped between him and the truck and it was too much, she dropped the box and jumped from between him and the truck so fast she actually fell.

Quickly putting the box on the truck Dick kneeled next to Lana making sure he didn't touch her. Her face was pale and her eyes were huge in her face. He'd clearly scared her half to death.

"Lana, I'm so sorry, you're not hurt are you. I can get Doc…"

Laying her hand on his arm, she tried to calm her breathing. Closing her eyes for a moment, she finally got a grip on her emotions. "It's okay Dick, I should apologize to you it just startled me that's all. If you could give me a hand up so I'm not sitting here like a klutz."

Dick gave her his hand and pulled her to her feet, bending he picked up her helmet and handed it to her. "Lana, you sure you're okay? You still look a little shook up."

Laughing to cover her nervousness, "I promise I'm fine Dick, I was just lost in thought and you coming up behind me startled me. I'll be okay just I just need a couple more days to readjust."

"Okay, when you finish here come on up to the jeep and ride with me and Lew."

Nodding Lana turned to face the truck so no one could see her face. She had to get control of herself; she couldn't be jumping every time someone touched her. Taking a deep breath, she turned to head back into the building. The feeling that someone was watching her returned and she raised her head to search the compound.

There he was, standing across the compound watching her. She couldn't read his eyes, but she knew even without seeing them they would be intense. His hands clenched at his sides and his whole body radiated tension.

Licking her lips, she knew what she had to do and she had to start now. Standing up straight, she met his stare with a look of boredom and turned to walk back inside the building. She didn't have to peek to see what he reaction was, she heard him yelling at the soldiers to get moving in a voice that clearly said 'get out of my way.'

Lew had been right, he wasn't going to be easy to avoid, especially when he now commanded Easy, it might have been nice had Lew or Sink mentioned that. Oh well, she would get through this too.

Peeking around the corner to make sure he was gone, Lana moved quickly to find the jeep Dick had been talking about, climbing into the back she was almost desperate for them to get moving. The hair on the back of her neck was standing up, he was watching her again, but this time she wouldn't give in to look back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Lana I need you to run this down to Easy, give it to Lipton if he's around and if not just leave it with Luz." Dick passed her the paper without stopping slowing only long enough to pick up his helmet on the way out the door.

Lana glared at the paper she'd been handed. She done very well to avoid him for the last few days, but now she was going into the lion's den. Sighing she got up and grabbed her helmet. There was no use sitting here feeling sorry for herself, who knows maybe he wouldn't even be there.

Quickly crossing the compound in-between mortar rounds, she squeezed in the door behind some officer she'd never seen before. Looking around the room she found Lipton sitting on the couch looking like death warmed over.

"Gees Lip, you look terrible, has Doc been by to see you yet."

Lipton gave her a smile, "yeah, I've got pneumonia like everyone else. How you are doing."

"Great, just great, Winters wanted me to bring this down, so if you'll take it off my hands I'll be…"

"Lip, there are beds in the back why don't you go sack out instead of trying to infect the rest of us."

Lana couldn't move, he'd not noticed her yet as he was looking down reading a report. Maybe if she sat very still he would ignore her completely.

"What are you doing here?"

Then again, maybe not, standing she gave him a pleasant smile. "Well, I was sent by Winters to drop off something and I was just asking Lipton how he was. Now that's done I'll be going."

Starting around the couch to leave he stepped into her path. "Not so fast. I want to talk to you and you can just wait one damn minute."

Before Lana could say, anything else Winters entered talking a mile a minute about some patrol Sink wanted. Seeing her chance to escape she slid against the wall and paused at the door. Ron was watching her with that same intense look and before she could look away, he silently mouthed that he'd be seeing her later.

Slipping out the door and running for Dick's headquarters, there was no way he was seeing her later if she could help me. Maybe she could just stay locked in her room for the rest of the war.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I know, I know, bad author for leaving you hanging once again, but look at the bright side we are headed for the show down, or at least I think we are. ******


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: No disrespect is meant to the real Band of Brothers and what they accomplished. I own nothing except Alana and Sara.

Wow, I hope everyone out there is still enjoying the story and people are just not reviewing because they are still on vacation. Big thanks to those of you who have reviewed. To all those reading and not reviewing, I really hope you are enjoying the story as well. This was a little longer than I'd planned, but I need to get us to a certain point. Enjoy.

Chapter 8

_Before Lana could say, anything else Winters entered talking a mile a minute about some patrol Sink wanted. Seeing her chance to escape she slid against the wall and paused at the door. Ron was watching her with that same intense look and before she could look away, he silently mouthed that he'd be seeing her later. _

_Slipping out the door and running for Dick's headquarters, there was no way he was seeing her later if she could help me. Maybe she could just stay locked in her room for the rest of the war._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lana glanced around the headquarters realizing she had nowhere to hide. Maybe she was getting upset over nothing, the patrol would probably occupy most of his time and that would give her tonight to figure out a new strategy.

She'd almost forgotten the entire meeting until Lew dropped down in the chair next to her desk.

"So I hear that you were over at Easy today and met up with our favorite grumpy Captain."

"Wow, and someone told me you weren't a very good intelligence officer. I'm glad to see they were wrong."

Placing a hand over his heart, "ouch sweetheart, you really know how to hurt a guy. However, let me come to the point of this little visit. First, you will be pleased to know that he isn't going on the patrol, since I know you really do care, second, I'm only telling you this so you will be prepared when he shows up here and baby he will be showing up here tonight."

"Damn, I thought he might. Lew I need you to do me a favor. I need you to find any unit that is going to be going anywhere near Heidelberg. I know you can find out and when you do, let me know."

Nixon's eyes narrowed, "what are you up to now?"

"Lew, I just want to try and check on my grandparents that's all. I've not heard from them in months. I promise to come back."

Nixon shook his head, "you really don't like me very much do you? You know if I do this and you leave, he'll kill me. See you were unconscious the last time you did something that nearly got me killed. I like living and last time I checked Sara liked me alive as well."

"Please Lew, I promise he'll never know it was you."

Rubbing his neck in frustration, "he doesn't have to know I did it, he'll know I knew and that will be enough." Pausing for a moment, he let the smile spread across his face, "okay, I'll do it, on one condition."

"Okay, what's the condition?"

Lew's smile should have warned her she wasn't going to like the condition. "Well, the two of you will talk and you will listen to what he has to say. If you don't…I won't help you."

"That's not a condition that's blackmail."

Laughing Lew kissed her on the forehead. "Call it what you want, but it's that or nothing, so which is it going to be."

"Fine, I'll let you know how it goes."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lana could hear the machine gun firing and knew this was the best time to try to escape to her room. Ron would be distracted and she could avoid him for one more day if she was careful. In fact, if she played her cards right, Lew would have the information, and she could leave without ever talking to him and that would be even better.

She was pleased with herself as she slipped between shadows until she arrived at her small room. Shutting the door behind her, she moved across the room to sit down and take her boots off.

The click of the latch closing had her head jerking up to face the door. Ron was standing with his back against the door staring at her.

"How do you do that? I've never meet anyone who could move as quietly as you do. Oh yeah, I don't remember asking in you."

She watched as he reached for a chair, placing it in front of the door and sitting down.

"You'd have said no if I asked and I knew the only way to get you to talk to me was corner you, so…now we talk."

Lana got to her feet and paced the confines of the small room, keeping as far from him as she could. She had no idea what she was going to do, but she knew she had to get him out of this room. He was harder to resist when he was this close.

Stopping and facing him with her hands on her hips, "okay, so what do you want to talk about?"

Sighing he removed his helmet and ran his hands through his hair. "Well let's start with why you suddenly hate me? Then we can move on to why you don't trust me? Then if those questions are answered, maybe we can move on to some of the other questions I have, but let's just start with the first one."

Sitting down facing him, she shook her head. "I don't hate you and I'll answer the second question as well, I do trust you. What has been going on really has nothing to do with you."

"Then why are you avoiding me. I thought when we left England that you felt something for me and now you won't even let me get near you. What's changed?"

Lana knew this was her chance to make him leave, to make sure he had no feelings left for her. Swallowing she steeled herself and met his eyes. "Look, I'm just not that into you. Yeah it was a nice kiss and everything but I think I can do better. So now that you have your answers you can go."

She watched as he slowly got to his feet and crossed the room to stand in front of her. The look on his face was something she couldn't name; there was softness in his eyes almost had her confessing everything.

He never broke eye contact, but gently reached out to touch her face. She had to stop herself from flinching. The last thing she wanted was for him to notice she was afraid.

Ron slowly traced his fingertips over her wound and down the curve of her jaw. "You know I made a terrible mistake the last time I saw you. I let my jealousy and anger get the better of me and I didn't say what I should have. Therefore, as this is probably my last chance, Lana, I care for you very much. I'm not saying its love, but I do know if I had a chance it possibly could be."

Lana couldn't breathe; the look in his eyes was soft, and warm. She would give anything to change the past, but she couldn't let him throw his life away on her. Fighting back the tears, she grabbed his hand and pulled it away from her face. Pushing to her feet, she found herself facing his chest.

"Thank you so much for telling me how you feel, but I'm sorry, I don't feel anything like that for you. I'm thankful to you for saving me in the alley, but other than that, there is nothing between us. So now that you have your answers, please leave."

He placed his finger under her chin and lifted her head until she meet his eyes. "I don't believe you. If you really felt nothing, you wouldn't have been wearing my jacket when we found you."

When she gasped at his statement, he lowered his lips to hers. He didn't touch her except with his lips and the finger under her chin. She had to clench her hands at her sides to keep from pulling him closer. His lips were warm and soft and nothing about the kiss was demanding or aggressive. Good lord, but the man could kiss, and if he didn't stop, he would break down her resistance.

Pulling his head back until his lips barely brushed hers, "I don't know why you're doing this, but I know you're lying about your feelings. I know you wore that jacket for a reason and if you felt nothing for me, you'd have given it back to me a long time ago. When you decide to tell me the truth, you know where I'll be."

Before she could even get her breath back, he was closing the door behind him as he left. Collapsing back into the chair, she realized that she had to leave, there was no way she could stay now, Lew had been right, he wouldn't give up until she was his.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Lew you have to get me out of here. Now!"

"Well good morning to you too. What's wrong with you, you look like you haven't slept."

Sitting down in the chair next to him, "I haven't slept, no thanks to you."

"Me, what did I do that's caused you to lose sleep?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry Lew; I'm just exhausted and more than a little stressed. I had a late night visitor."

Nixon sat up straighter in the chair, "oh really so did you two talk and work things out. I hope so; he is going to kill someone if you two don't resolve this. I can only hope it won't be me. Wait a minute, you aren't happy, what happened?"

Shrugging she looked away. "Nothing really he knew I was lying about how I felt and he kissed me, other than that…"

"Wait, your glossing over the good parts. He kissed you... what happened then."

"I told you Lew, nothing, he just said he knew I was lying about how I felt about him and that when I got my act together, come find him."

She watched as Nixon rubbed his hands together in glee. "Oh yeah, this is about to get fun. There is no way I'm letting you out of here now. You need to tell him the truth, the whole truth and let him decide what he wants."

"No Lew, I'm not going to tell him the truth and have him look at me like that. I couldn't take it."

"Have who look at you like that?"

Both of them jumped and looked at the door where Ron was currently standing leaning on the door jam. "Oh please, don't let me interrupt."

Stepping further into the room, he made a point to brush against Lana as he approached Nixon's desk. "So Nixon, could you give me the latest intelligence for today?"

Nixon glanced between the two of them before lowering his head quickly to hide his smile. This was about to get good. Speirs might have told Lana he was backing off, but he could read the other man like a book, he was just taking a different road to get what he wanted, who knew Speirs could be subtle.

Coughing to cover the lapse, "here you go. I think there should be another coming in later today so stop by after twelve."

Taking the paper and nodding his thanks, he moved to leave the room. He made a point to brush against Lana one more time. He saw her shiver out of the corner of his eye and smiled as he left the room. Yep, he was getting to her.

When Nixon burst out laughing behind her, Lana turned to glare at him. "Lewis Nixon, I don't know what you think is so funny about this. Did you see what he did? He is trying to get to me."

When Nixon finally got himself back under control he just shook his head, "sweetheart, I tried to tell you, the man makes a mule look easy to deal with. You are so finished, he is going to win, so just tell him."

"No I'm not telling him, you are getting me out of here and if you don't, I'll go to Sink and he will."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me." She slammed the door on her way out just to get her point across.

Damn, Nixon was right, he wasn't backing down, this might call for drastic measures, time to go talk to Sara, and Ronald Speirs wasn't the only one who knew how to fight dirty.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So he kissed you, oh my God finally how was it?"

Lana sat staring at her friend in shock. "Why is everyone excited because he kissed me and furthermore, why do you want to know what it was like? Aren't you getting enough from Lew?"

Sara ran her lip out in a fake pout, "of course I am, but I've got to admit, Speirs is kind of hot, not in the way Lew is, but more in that dangerous kind of way. Any way so you were saying he is flirting with you."

"Yes, I guess he's decided to weaken my defenses and slip right in. The man is making me crazy that's for sure. I just don't know what to do, I don't want him getting the idea he's winning."

Smiling sweetly Sara could only sigh, "but sweetie, he is winning. Maybe you should talk about what happened, and before you threaten to kill Lew, he told me nothing, the medic did let some things slip and I filled in the blanks. Talk to him."

"Gees are you and Lew reading from the same page. I come over here for advice and you sound like him. I think the two of you spend way too much time together."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe we're right? Just think about it and no I won't get you an appointment with Sink to run away."

"How did you know?"

Getting up to hug her friend Sara whispered in her ear, "Lew beat you here and told me what you were up to. You need to stay and fight; you deserve a chance to be happy."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Two nights later_

Lana looked at herself in the mirror. Most of the bruising was gone and with her hair fixed a certain way the ugly red wound from the gunshot was a little less noticeable. Taking a deep breath, she picked up the two letters and put them in her pants pocket. Turning she walked out the door.

Ron was more tired than he could ever remember being even in Bastogne. This chasing Lana was wearing him out. Maybe he was just wasting his time and should let her go. No, he wasn't going to think they way, she belonged with him; it was just going to take some time to convince her.

He'd just taken off his boots when the knock came at the door. Sighing he crossed over to open it expecting Luz or Lipton, but instead found Lana.

"Hi, I know it's late, but I was wondering if I could come in and talk to you for a few minutes."

Without saying anything he stepped back to let her in, closely the door behind her.

"Ron, I know what you've been doing and I have to admit, you are hard to resist, but there are some things you don't know about me and I just think it would be better if…"

She never got the chance to finish the sentence because his lips were on hers. Her mind was screaming to push him away, but her heart begged for just this small thing. Sliding her hands up his chest, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer.

Something close to a growl escaped him and she felt his whole body tense. He still hadn't touched her and she knew he was going to let her lead the way. Pulling back from him, she had to wait for his eyes to open. They were glassy and filled with lust, yet there was something more that she really didn't want to see.

Grabbing his arm, she sat him down on the bed and stood in front of him.

"Lana, are you sure this is what you want?"

She kissed him again. He really was a sweet man and if there were anyone she was going to be with it would be him. Smiling she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yes, I want this, but I need to you let me lead, okay and we just take it slow."

"Okay, your way, tell me what you want."

Lana pushed him back until he was flat on the bed, and then sat down straddling his hips. "You're right where I need you to be."

He was asleep behind her, his breath warm on her neck and his arm across her waist. Moving slowly so as not to wake him she lifted his arm to look at his watch, frowning when she realized she had to go.

Slipping from beneath his arm, she stilled as he mumbled something in his sleep and shifted to his back. Quickly dressing she took one last look at him, her fingers twitched to touch him just one more time.

Pulling one of the letters from her pocket, she laid it on the table next to his bed. She hoped he stayed calm enough to read the whole thing, but knowing his temper, probably not. She could only hope he would understand and forgive her, but it was a chance she had to take.

Giving in to her urge, she leaned in and kissed him gently, then turned and walked out the door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay, so they are together, but not together, tried to add a little happiness to this chapter. I hope you have time to review the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: No disrespect is meant to the real Band of Brothers and what they accomplished. I own nothing except Alana and Sara.

Okay, so once again I used italics to signify spoken German. History note, Heidelberg's Mayor did surrender on 29 March 1945 with a fight. The people of Heidelberg didn't want the city damaged and were tired of the war. I have played with some dates cutting the time closer than it would have been to try to make the story work.

Big thanks to those of you who have reviewed and I'm hoping that everyone is still reading as the reviews have dropped off. To all those reading and not reviewing, I really hope you are enjoying the story as well.

Chapter 9

_Pulling one of the letters from her pocket, she laid it on the table next to his bed. She hoped he stayed calm enough to read the whole thing, but knowing his temper, probably not. She could only hope he would understand and forgive her, but it was a chance she had to take._

_Giving in to her urge, she leaned in and kissed him gently, then turned and walked out the door._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nixon was standing with Dick looking over the map when the voice came from behind them.

"You knew didn't you?"

Lew turned to find Ron standing behind him holding an envelope in his hand. Frowning he turned back to Dick, "I'll catch up with you later."

Grabbing Ron's arm he drug him behind the first available building. "We are not going to discuss this in the open. Now to answer your question, no, I didn't know she was going to leave." Nixon pulled out his own letter and waved it in front of Ron. "See I have my own little love note. Apparently she got to Colonel Sink and he was the only one who knew, and he didn't feel the need to consult with me."

Jerking his letter open Ron handed it to Lew, "That's not what I'm talking about, well it is, but more to the point look at page two."

He watched as Nixon's eyebrows went progressively higher then slamming back down into a frown.

"Yeah, that I knew about, she wouldn't let me tell anyone, not even Sara knows those details."

Ron rubbed his face in frustration, "did she really think I would care if she was German, or that I would ever blame her for what that pig did to her?"

"Look, I can't tell you what she did and didn't believe I just know she felt like she'd done something wrong and didn't want anyone to think less of her. Look, she says she's coming back she'll be back. So what are you going to do when she does get back?"

Refolding his letter Ron took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "we're going to have a very long talk, after that I'm not sure. If she couldn't trust me with this, then how could we ever build a relationship…I just don't know."

Lew watched Ron walk away and could only shake his head. Once again, the desire to strangle Lana rose up in him. He'd woken up this morning with Luz banging on his door just to be handed this lovely piece of news.

He really thought that he and Sara had been successful keeping her away from Sink, guess not because not only had she gained his permission, he'd personally driven her to the link up point with 7th Army.

Frowning again, he moved quickly to catch up with Ron. He finally found him about to board a truck, "Hey, when did you get that letter?"

"She came to see me last night. She slipped out sometime this morning while I was asleep. I found the letter next to the bed when I woke up."

Nixon grinned, "So you guys…"

"Yeah, kept it to quiet okay, I don't want anyone talking about her."

Nixon smiled, "oh I will, but I can guarantee she'll be back now." Whistling Nixon walked off and left Ron to wonder what he'd meant by that comment.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She'd honestly forgotten how cold it could be in Heidelberg. The trip had taken weeks and thankfully, the town had given up without a fight, not wishing to have the beauty of the old town destroyed. In a week, spring would come to the city on the Neckar River, but for now, winter was holding on.

Moving quickly along the river she finally arrived at her grandparent's house, only to find it dark and locked. While disturbing, she wouldn't get upset until she talked to some of the neighbors and tried to figure out what happened.

Walking up and down the street, she was beginning to worry as most of the homes appeared abandoned. Finally, she found a house on one of the side streets with a light on. Removing her helmet, she quietly knocked at the door.

The woman who answered appeared stunned. Lana didn't know whether it was from her being a woman dressed as a soldier, or just the fact someone in an American uniform was at her door.

_"Good evening, I hope you can help me, I'm looking for Herr and Frau von Hoffmeyer."_

Lana had spoken German in the same dialect as a Heidelberg native, this seemed to shake the woman from her daze, and she grabbed Lana's arm and pulled her inside.

"_Who are you and why are you looking for the von Hoffmeyers?"_

_"I'm their Granddaughter Alana."_

_"Oh my dear girl, I didn't recognize you. You've changed so much from the photos your Grandmother had."_

Lana smiled, _"yes ma'am, it's been a few years, but I'm desperate to find them, I've not heard from them in months."_

The woman pulled at her dress for a moment, every move conveyed her nervousness_. "My dear, I hate to be the one to pass such news, but the von Hoffmeyers are dead. They died of pneumonia in January, you see there was so little food and it was so cold…"_

Lana was sure the woman said more, but her mind refused process more than the fact her grandparents were dead. They had died when she while she was a prisoner; the only consolation she could find was the fact they were together when they died.

The hand on her arm brought her back to reality, _"Alana, are you alright? Here drink this; it will bring some color back to your face."_

Lana downed the schnapps and passed the glass back. _"Has anyone been in the house since they died?"_

"_No dear, you should go there now, I believe the extra key should be where your grandmother normally kept it."_

Lana thanked the woman and began to walk back to her grandparent's house. Going around back, she found the key and let herself in. The silence was like a physical presence closing in on her.

Walking from room to room, she was at a loss for what to do. Entering her grandparent's bedroom, she found her grandmother's shawl on the end of the bed. Sitting down she held it to her nose and the smell of lavender surrounded her. Lying back, she curled up and cried herself to sleep.

She wasn't sure what woke her the next morning, but she had made a decision on what she would do. Packing some photos and a few keepsakes, she walked out of the house knowing this would be the last time. Even if Ron didn't forgive her, she'd start over somewhere else. Alana von Hoffmeyer was dead and only Lana Meyer remained.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_3 weeks later_

Lana was about to drop from exhaustion, she couldn't even remember the last time she'd had a night's sleep. She had been transferred from one truck to another in an attempt to catch up with the 506th, finally she was about to meet back up with them. When the truck stopped, she quickly hopped out and went to find Colonel Sink.

When Sink's jeep finally arrived at the top of the road where the convoy stopped due to the roadblock, Lana sat quietly in the back. She'd seen Ron standing at the edge of the road talking to Lew and Dick, but other than giving Sink, a quick salute had really not paid attention to who was in the jeep.

She hadn't realized how much she'd missed him until he was this close. He looked more tired than she remembered, but just as handsome. Sink's next comment had her paying attention.

"I want you to get this battalion turned around and out flank that French son-of-a-bitch. But before I go I brought ya'll a little present."

All three men turned to stare at her. Their faces all wore different expressions, Dick's was happy, Nixon's concerned, and then she looked at the one she cared for the most and found no emotion at all. In fact, when her eyes met his he looked away.

Her shoulders drooped even further; he had given the reaction she expected. That was what she got for telling him the truth. Tossing her bag to Nix, she crawled out of Sinks jeep and into the back of Dick's. Ron said a few more words to Dick and was gone.

Fingers beneath her chin had her raising her head to meet Lew's eyes. "You look like hell kid, when's the last time you slept?"

Shrugging, "I have no idea, what day is it? I've been traveling non-stop for the last few weeks trying to catch you guys." Then mumbling in a lower voice, "now I wish I hadn't."

Dick's hand on her arm drew her attention. "Give him time Lana, he was really upset and when he gets that way everyone pays, including those he cares for."

Lana felt her eyes tear up, "thanks you two. I normally don't cry so easily, guess that proves how tired I am and what a stressful time it's been."

Lew ran a thumb over the purple bruises under her eyes, "did you find them?"

Lana nodded, "yes, but it was too late. They died in January, seems no one is safe from Hitler's destruction. It's okay, at least they are together."

As the jeep turned around, Harry Welsh jumped into the back with Lana. She wasn't sure, when it happened, but somewhere during the ride, she fell asleep, not waking until Harry nudged her.

"Come on sleepy head, Dick needs you to start setting up."

Following Harry and the rest into the hotel Lana caught another glance of Ron. This time he actually met her eyes. Once again, the look in his eyes was the same as china dolls, lifeless and no emotion. Turning her head she walked out of his line of sight, she couldn't stand that look in his eyes. She knew the risk she ran when she told him the truth and now, he couldn't even bear to look at her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Come on Lana, let's go. I have to go pick up Nix and you might as well get out and see the Eagle's Nest for yourself."

Lana grabbed her jacket and followed Dick out to his jeep, "where is everyone? I was sure by now that Sara would have graced me with her presence."

"Well she probably would have had she not already gone up to be with Lew. Yes, young love, they can't stand to be parted for very long. I thought she was going to drive us all crazy when Lew went to jump with the 17th Airborne." Seeing the puzzled look on Lana's face, "I'll tell you later, he's safe now that's all that matters. So did Nixon tell you the news yet?"

Laughing, "no and you probably won't either."

Dick smiled at her, "not my secret to tell, but I promise you will be very happy."

When they entered the Eagle's Nest they found everyone out on the patio, drinking. When Dick told them that the German government had surrendered new bottles suddenly appeared.

Lana did her best to stay behind Dick, she wanted to go join Sara and Lew, but they were sitting next to Ron. He looked happy and she didn't want to ruin that. It was nice to see him smiling again.

Someone grabbing her hand, brought Lana out of her daze, Lipton had her hand in his and was smiling. Tugging her hand, he pulled her from behind Dick. "Come on, he's drunk and I know Captain Nixon wants to talk to you."

Letting Lip pull her over she kept her eyes on Ron, he was turned away from her so he didn't see her until Sara screamed her name.

Ron's head jerked toward her and this time when their eyes met, she saw desire clearly reflected. His slow sexy smile soon appeared. Yep, Lip had been right he was drunk that was the only reason he'd forgotten to hate her.

Sara pulled her down next to her and Lew and passed her a bottle. "Drink up we have a lot of things to celebrate, but first, I want to ask you something."

Downing a healthy drink, Lana put the bottle down, "the answer will be yes to whatever it is you know that."

Sara smiled and turned to Lew, "see I told you she'd agree."

Lana laughed, "could you please tell me what it is I've agreed to exactly?"

"You've just agree to be my maid of honor. We're getting married as soon as the war officially ends."

Lana hugged them both, "I'd love to and I'm so happy for the two of you. Now all you have to do is wait for Japan to surrender."

Dick to the opportunity to walk up and interrupt, "well if I could borrow the happy couple…come on Lew, I've got something to show you."

Lana watched as everyone left the patio except her and Ron. Slowly she raised her head to look at him.

Ron smiled at her and wiggled his finger in a 'come here' motion, indicating she should take a seat between his legs.

Taking a chance Lana moved to sit between his legs. As soon as her butt hit the cushion, he grabbed her and pulled her back against his chest. His breath warmed her neck, quickly followed by his lips sliding down her neck.

The growling voice whispered seductively in her ear, "Do you have any idea how crazy you make me? One minute I want nothing more than to take you to bed, the next I want to strangle you. You could drive a man to drink…oh wait I'm already doing that. I've missed you so bad."

She knew she should say something, after all, he had been drinking and there was no way he would do this otherwise, he just didn't change his mind. Before she could find her voice, he was whispering in her ear.

"I tried to stay away, I was so angry because you wouldn't trust me. But now, seeing you again after so many weeks, I want to be with you, I saw a very nice bedroom in the back."

Lana's brain was screaming at her not to do this, he'd been drinking and when he sobered up, there would be hell to pay, but she wanted him so badly. "Okay, lead the way."

Disappearing into one of the back bedrooms, Lana got her wish as he kissed her and slowly laid her on the bed. She felt loved and she was going to enjoy this moment for as long as it lasted.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Weight shifting on the bed had Lana waking up. Much to her disappointment, it was Sara sitting down next to her.

"Hey, you look a little better, Ron said you had come back her to get some sleep and he wanted me to wake you up and let you know we were leaving."

Masking her disappointment, "okay, just let me get dressed and I'll be out in a minute."

When Sara had left, Lana quickly got up and dressed. She didn't know what hurt her more, the fact he'd left while she was asleep or the fact he wouldn't come wake her. Sighing she realized that while it had been a wonderful afternoon and that she should be happy with that.

She entered the main room to find him waiting on her.

The smile he gave her sent a shiver down her spine and the heat was still there in his eyes. He held out his hand to her, "come on everyone's waiting. We need to get back and get ready to move, apparently we're heading further south into Austria."

Taking his hand, she let him lead her out to the trucks, where he put her in the jeep with Sara and walked back to join the men.

Sara turned to look at her with a shocked expression, "so did you guys make up or something."

Lana shook her head, "I've got no idea, but right now I'm not going to question it."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When they arrived in Austria, they found their biggest job was keeping soldiers out of trouble. Lana and Sara had been busy helping to process passes for German soldiers returning home. Both women had typed so many they thought their fingers would fall off. First Sara typed it in English and Lana typing the same in German, tedious but necessary work.

Sara was spending all her time with Lew and planning the wedding. They decided that if Lew and Dick had to go to the Pacific they would marry here in Austria then Sara would go home to New Jersey to wait on him.

"Isn't it wonderful", Sara sighed as she leaned back against the tree they were sitting under. "I'm going to be Mrs. Lewis Nixon and I have you to thank for it."

Lana gave her a puzzled look, "why would you be thanking me, I didn't convince him to marry you."

"No silly, remember he brought you home and you introduced us at the dance. I can't thank you enough for that."

Lana couldn't help but laugh, "well your happiness is important to me, so glad I could help."

Sara sat back up, a serious look on her face replacing the happy one. "Have you given any thought to what you are going to do?"

"Not really, guess go back to the states and find some kind of work." Shrugging, "surely someone out that needs a secretary."

Sara bit her lip in concentration, "well what about coming back to New Jersey with Lew and me?"

"As what your companion while he's away, no thanks, I need a real job."

She saw Sara giving her a strange look, "okay what did I say now, I just meant that I really do need to earn a living."

"You don't know do you…Lew is rich, his family own a factory and he's even asked Dick to come back to work. I'm sure he could find you a job."

Lana looked at Sara in shock, "he's rich…holy cow do you get all the luck. Yeah, I'll think about it. It might be nice to have some friends around."

"Well, I hate to bring it up, but what about you and Ron?"

Shrugging, "what about us, I've not talked to the man for more than two minutes since we left the Eagle's Nest. I think it's best to leave that one alone."

Sara sighed, "you know I really thought the two of you would work it out."

Standing Lana looked back down at her friend. "There's nothing to work out, it was sexual attraction and now it's over, time to move on. Besides, someone told me he is staying in the Army. I don't think he intends to have a wife to distract him."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The pounding at her door woke her from the first sound sleep she'd had in a long time. Grabbing up a blanket and wrapping it around herself, she opened the door to find Luz standing there.

"Luz, do you have any idea what time it is. This better be important."

Luz dropped his head, "yes ma'am, I know it's late, actually early for the next day, but look something bad happened and well, I think you need to go see Captain Speirs, get dressed and I'll take you to him."

Slamming the door in his face, Lana rushed around the room grabbing clothes. Something bad had happened and now she needed to go see Ron, her mind couldn't focus and she was only partial dress when she jerked the door back open. "Okay let's go and you can explain what happened as we walk."

By the time, they arrived at Ron's room she knew all about Grant being shot and Ron almost shooting the man who'd done it. Luz grabbed her arm right before she knocked. "Sorry ma'am, but this is where I leave you. You he won't shoot, me…I'd rather not test the theory."

Lana glared at him and knocked on the door, hissing 'chicken' under her breath. The door was jerked open and a half dressed Ron was standing there staring at her.

"Can I come in?"

Stepping back, he let her into the room. Walking over to pick up his discarded shirt, she smoothed it out and dropped it on the back of the chair. She nearly jumped when he finally spoke.

"Okay, I don't remember ordering maid service, so why are you here?"

"Your men were worried and seeing as they were all afraid you'd shoot them for trying to be sympathetic, they came and got me. Ron it's not your fault and you did the right thing, first by getting Grant to the hospital and then by not shooting the man. You're a many things, but a cold blooded killer isn't one of them."

He stepped closer to her, pulling her into his arms. She let her head fall on his chest. "Stay with me Lana, for just a while."

Nodding her agreement, she let him pull her to the bed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Okay, the last chapter is written and complete, just wanted to break these apart as it was originally 17 pages. So leave me a review if you'd like to read the last part…yeah just a little blackmail, but the muse demands it. ******


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: No disrespect is meant to the real Band of Brothers and what they accomplished. I own nothing except Alana and Sara.

Okay, so once again I used italics to signify spoken German. I have played with some dates cutting the time closer than it would have been to try to make the story work. In addition, I've played fast and loose with marital status…hey it is fiction after all. :)

Big thanks to those of you who have reviewed and everyone else out there who has enjoyed the story. I'm sorry to send it end, but you have to stop somewhere.

Chapter 10

_He stepped closer to her, pulling her into his arms. She let her head fall on his chest. "Stay with me Lana, for just a while."_

_Nodding her agreement, she let him pull her to the bed._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two nights later, she and Ron were walking through the city of Zell Am See; they had been spending more time together and trying to get to know each other a little better. Nothing was said about what would happen when it was over; they just tried to enjoy their time together.

Lana was enjoying walking with his arm around her, it was rare for him to show affection in public, but lately he'd done it more often. She really was in love with him and sometimes she wished he'd tell her how he felt, but she was more than prepared for her heart to be broken.

Her thoughts were broken when Ron pulled her to him and kissed her. She was completely lost in the kiss and the feel of him when the male voice came from behind her.

_"Well I see you have just changed sides for which you will whore with, but I must admit I'm glad to see you didn't die."_

Lana broke the kiss to turn and face the man standing behind her. The Captain stood there with a smirk on his face. The fear of seeing the man again had her taking a step back into Ron's chest.

Ron had no idea who the man was or what he'd said, but the fact that it had made Lana back into him wasn't a good sign. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he felt her hands grip his forearms her fingernails digging into his arms. He really wanted to ask her what was going on but her attention was focused on the man in front of her.

Lana felt Ron's arms come around her and it gave her the strength to pull herself together. She grabbed onto his forearms to steady herself.

_"I'm not whoring for anyone and you do realize this is an American officer standing behind me and with one word from me and you'd be arrested."_

The Captain laughed, _"I've always loved how brave you were, but I know you won't say anything about who I am, the man behind you seems extremely intense and you know he would rather murder me where I stood than turn me in, and then where would that leave you…think about it my dear."_

Ron felt Lana tense even further and without taking his eyes off the man in front of them he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "baby what's wrong, what is he saying, please tell me what's going on."

He felt her shake her head no. Whoever this man was, he had her very upset.

Lana took a deep breath, _"please just leave. He wants to know who you are and why you have me upset, please just go and leave me alone."_

The Captain laughed and reached out to brush the wound at her temple. _"You are so lovely my dear; I wish things could have been different. Just remember, it doesn't matter what side they fight for, he's only using you until it's over and he'll be gone as well. Auf Wiedersen."_

Lana watched as he walked into the dark then her body started to shake and she couldn't stop. She felt Ron lift her into his arms asking her what was wrong over and over, there was no way she could answer, she knew he would kill the man if he found him and she wasn't about to let that happen.

Ron laid her down on his bed; she had stopped shaking but still extremely pale. He had no idea what was said, but he knew she was upset. "Lana, please baby, tell me what he said. Please, I love you, you can tell me, it'll be okay I promise."

Lana's eyes jerked up to meet his, "you love me? Please, I don't want to talk about it right now, please I just want to be with you." Pulling him down on the bed next to her she took charge in their lovemaking, all she wanted was to forget.

Later as Lana lay draped across Ron's chest, his hand running through her hair, he decided to try on more time.

"Lana do you trust me?"

"You know I do, why do you ask?"

"Then why won't you tell me who he was and what he was saying. I know he had you upset and I've never seen you that upset. So if you trust me, tell me."

Rising up so she could see his face, "I do trust you, but this is something that I can't talk to you about, this is where you have to trust me."

She could see the frustration on his face, as well as the anger. "Lana, if that is how it's going to be, then you don't trust me and I'm not sure where that leave us."

Putting her head back on his chest, she had the sinking feeling that in the end the Captain might have won.

Long after Lana had fell asleep Ron lay awake staring at the ceiling. He had a very good idea who the man probably was and he had a good idea why she wouldn't tell him. She didn't trust him enough not to have a hotheaded reaction. Sighing he looked down at the woman on his chest, he knew he loved her…he just didn't think she loved him enough.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Lana you okay? Come on I need you to help me get ready for the wedding."

Lana splashed her face again with cold water. She had no idea what she'd eaten, but for the last couple of days she'd been sick, now she had to help Sara get ready and she still had to dress herself.

Drying her face, she opened the door to find Sara mostly dressed. With the Japanese surrender, three days ago things were happening fast. Orders for men to go home had been flowing in at a steady rate, so Sara and Lew had decided to marry while still in Austria.

Forcing a smile Lana pushed Sara down in a chair and started working on her hair. "Calm down, we still have an hour and you'll look beautiful regardless."

Sara smiled at her in the mirror, "I really wish you were getting married with me, it would be nice to have a double wedding. So have you and Ron talked about it."

Grimacing, "no we haven't, in fact I've not seen him in two days, guess he's been busy. Okay, let's finish up and get moving."

The ceremony had been beautiful and Lana had tried to stay focused but she kept looking around for Ron. She hadn't seen him at the ceremony, that really surprised her that he didn't take time to at least see Lew get married.

Later at the reception, Dick approached her with a glass of champagne. "Hello Lana, I saw you sitting over her by yourself and thought I would bring you a glass. Are you okay, you look a little distracted?"

"I'm fine Dick, I'm just curious as to why Ron couldn't stop whatever he was doing to come to this, I thought Lew and he had a better friendship than that."

Dick gave her a strange look, "Lana, didn't you know, I thought the two of you were together, I thought he told you already…he left for the states two days ago. Lana, oh my God, Lew help me."

Lana heard nothing else as she passed out in Dick Winters arms.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_6 months later_

"Nixon Nitration Works, Lana speaking how may I help you? No I'm sorry, Mr. Winters is out of the office, may I take a message?"

Lana glanced up from taking the message to see Lew walk in the door and prop his hip on her desk.

"Yes I'll have Mr. Winters return you call as soon as he returns to the office. Thank you and have a nice day."

Hanging up the phone Lana smiled at Lew, "so what brings you down here…other than to check up on me."

Holding a hand over his heart, "you still can wound me sweetheart. Why can't I come down and check on my favorite employee?"

Laughing Lana pushed out of the chair and headed to the filing cabinet. "Oh I don't know maybe it's because people will begin to talk that you're showing favoritism to a lowly secretary."

"Sweetheart you're not lowly and since Dick was out this week I thought I'd stop by and see how you were."

Grimacing, she stopped filing to rub her stomach where she'd just been kicked. "Well still fat and so help me, this thing inside of me definitely takes after his father."

"How's that?"

"Well let's see there's that very annoying habit he has of kicking me anytime it hears a man's voice. By the way, thanks for just getting me kicked. Then the there's that thing about not letting me sleep the entire night through. Gees, how many more months of this do I have?"

Laughing Lew walked over to where she stood rubbing her stomach. Pushing her hand aside, he took over. "So what makes you so confident it's a he?"

The baby calmed and she actually closed her eyes. "How could I not think it's a 'he' a female would never torment me so. So do you do this for Sara, you seem to have a talent for calming unhappy babies."

Lew kissed her forehead and sighed in exaggeration, "No, she's mad at me right now. Blames me for her being fat, her feet being swollen…the list is so long I just say sorry dear as I come in the door now, because I know I've been blamed for something else. Anyway, let me get to the real reason I'm here, we are having a party on tomorrow and I've invited a few of the men from Easy and we would really like for you to come."

Thinking about it for a moment, Lana nodded her head. "Sure I'd love to."

Nixon kissed her cheek, "good we'll see you tomorrow then, I'll send a car to pick you up. I'm so glad you are coming, you've kept to yourself hidden way too much."

After Lew had, left Lana sat staring down at the ring on her left hand. It meant nothing in reality. Dick had gone with her to buy it just so people wouldn't talk. She'd found out she was pregnant about a month after returning to American and her and Lew had fought loudly and bitterly that it had caused Sara to leave the room crying.

Lew wanted to try to find Ron to let him know and Lana had refused. She had told him if he cared, he'd have told her he was leaving in the first place instead of just getting on a plane and leaving. The second big argument had come with Dick not a week later when he'd offered to marry her. Instead she'd compromised with him that she'd work for him so he could keep an eye on her, but there was no way she'd let him enter a loveless marriage. Life was hard enough without that.

Unfortunately, this baby was every bit as stubborn as its father was, kicking her any time she tried to sleep, work and talk to anyone male. Sara had helped her make up the story that the father never came back from the war, which was close enough to the truth, and that usually had people murmuring in sympathy and not asking questions. Thank goodness, how would it have sounded had she had to tell everyone the father had left her before he knew?

Rubbing her stomach, "little one, it'll be okay, no one can replace your father, but we'll be okay, trust me."

Lana had arrived early to try to help Sara only to be pushed into a chair on the veranda and catered to by the staff. Closing her eyes she enjoyed the warmth of the sun.

The chair pulling up next to her made her open her eyes. Dick was next to her smiling. "It's really good to see you out. I was worried that you were going to become a hermit."

"Nah, not me, I needed this, besides, this is the calmest this baby has been in days, I just wanting to sit here in the sun and sleep."

Dick patted her hand, "go ahead, I'll be quiet and keep the well wishers away."

When Lew answered the door, he was shocked, but in a pleasant way to see Ronald Speirs standing there.

"Well glad to see the Army let you escape, come on in, Dick is out back, would you like something to drink."

Ron came in and gave the room a quick glance. "Sure a drink would be fine, but I was wondering if you could answer something for me?"

Lew shrugged, "sure what's up."

Looking at his feet for a moment he decided the best way to ask was just to blurt it out. "Have you or Sara heard from Lana. I kind of lost touch with her after I had to leave so fast and I've not found anyone who knows where she went."

Nixon's laughter had him looking at the man as if he'd lost his mind. "Okay so what's so funny?"

Nixon finally got his laughter under control. "Nothing absolutely nothing, I just think it's funny that you left her in Austria without so much as a word to her, now you want to know where she is, and you think I'd tell you."

Ron ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Look, you know I had no choice about how fast I left and well, I wasn't sure what was between us, and now…yeah I'm sure I'm in love with her and would like to tell her that. So do you know or not?"

Lew could only shake his head, "you know you're something else. You have no idea how she cried after you left, oh yeah and when Dick told her she collapsed at our wedding, so why would I ever hurt her like that again."

Before Ron could answer or ask anything else, Nixon pressed a glass into his hand. "Go out back and talk to Dick, I need to think for a while."

Ron took his drink and left the room, not seeing Sara as she came in to stand beside her husband watching him walk outside.

"So you think he'll screw this up?"

Lew kissed her on the forehead, "nope, I think he'll get it right this time."

When Ron walked out onto the veranda, it was full of people, some he knew most he didn't, but he could see Dick Winters red hair and decide to head over to talk to him.

As he approached Dick, he realized that he was sitting at a table with someone; he couldn't see who he was talking to because of the crowd, but when the crowd parted the white blonde hair was un-mistakable.

Lana was sitting with her eyes closed listening to Dick's stories of his latest trip. She didn't even open her eyes when Dick said hello to someone and then told her he was stepping away from the table and would be back in a minute.

She was so sleepy that she really paid no attention when a male hand covered hers on the table. "Dick, I said I'm okay, just sleepy, you can leave me here by myself."

When she felt another hand lay on her stomach, her eyes snapped open. The baby moved under the hand, not to kick which was the typical response, but almost seemed to move closer and relax. Laying her left hand over the one on her stomach her eyes followed the hand up the arm to meet the eyes of Ron Speirs.

"Why didn't someone tell me you were married?"

Lana couldn't comprehend his words for a moment, married, who was he talking about. Then she looked down at her hand and saw the ring. "I'm not married to anyone, we just thought having it would stop questions, why are you here?"

"Lew invited me. So if you're not married then how are you pregnant?"

Lana could feel her anger and hurt rise, here he was after six months making demands. "Well so nice of you to finally show up and I see nothing has changed, still making demands without so much as an explanation of where you went. Well let's see how am I pregnant, I really thought you knew the story of the 'birds and the bees' because you were very good at executing the act with me."

Pushing her finger into his chest, "oh yes and it so nice of you to tell me you were leaving, so I guess now I can finally tell you, the baby's yours, Ron, what do you have to say to that?"

Before she could say anything else, he was down on one knee in front of her. "I'm sorry I left without seeing you, it wasn't my choice I had to been on a plane just hours after the orders came, there was no time and if I'd know I'd have found you sooner. But I'm here now, and Lana I love you, please marry me."

Trying to salvage what little pride she had before she fell into his arms, "are you asking me because I'm pregnant or because you love me?"

Leaning in to kiss her, he left no doubt he was in love with her. When he broke the kiss, he was smiling. "So does that answer your question?"

Pulling his head back down to her, she kissed him again. "Does that answer yours?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing the story. I hope you've enjoyed. I think I've got another one in me, or at least as soon as I finish Someday.**


End file.
